Forever not yours?
by kemina0309
Summary: Nate had rejected Jenny after the Snowflake ball and chose Vanessa instead. What happens when Jenny meets a new boy and falls for him? Will Nate be able to win her back when he realizes he made a mistake? Or has he lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

It stung, it stung massively. Jenny couldn't believe what he'd just said. How could he? And mainly how dare he? He had no problem to forgive Vanessa in an instant and in her case…he judged her. She made a mistake – clearly. She knew it already herself and tried to stop the humiliation, but she was too late. And clearly she felt sorry about it, at first. But now…Nate wrote her a letter, which she never got. Because of Vanessa. Vanessa knew the entire time how Nate felt for her and how she felt for him. She played them both and that made Jenny even more angry now. Especially after the fact that Vanessa got what she wanted – she is with Nate and Jenny lost everything. Not only her so-called friend but also the boy she loved and cared about, and at some point her second best friend beside Eric. Why would Nate choose Vanessa after everything she did? She was just as manipulative, scheming and deviously as Blair or herself within the past hours. Where was there the difference?

Jenny couldn't understand, but her head also felt way to heavy to keep thinking about it any longer. He made his choice and took off with V. As much as it hurt her now, she somehow had to get over it. Walking back home to Brooklyn would be a start. Enough time to think about what she want to do now and how to get over him. While walking the streets of NY images from the ball flashed before her eyes over and over. One specific moment wouldn't leave her alone – "you're not who I thought you were" resounded in her head. _Well, neither are you, Nate_, Jenny thought. She hasn't realized how cold it had turned 'til she started freezing. Pulling her jacket closer to her body she started to walk a bit faster. _Not such a smart idea to walk all the way from UES to Brooklyn_, she examined, _really should have taken a cab or the tube_.

While she was calling herself out on being so stupid to walk an red Mustang pulled up right next to her. A young boy leaned over and called out: "sorry to bother, but could you tell how I get best to the Palace hotel? I have to bring my mom an urgent letter and this is not the part of the city I know best."

He smiled at her and Jenny couldn't help herself but smiled back. He was pretty hot. Light brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Apparently a different version of Nate – just more casual.

„Sure I can, it's not that far from here. Keep driving the next two blocks, then turn right. Another three blocks and it's on the right side. You can't miss it", she said in a sweet tone.

He looked the street up and then back at her. "Really not that far. Thank you. Can I give you a ride? You seem to be freezing out there and that coat doesn't look so warm", he said with a concerned voice. "I mean, thanks to you I won't get lost now, so the least I can do is get you home save and warm."

He gave her a warm smile which also reached his eyes. He seemed to be nice and not a psycho, but Jenny wasn't sure if it was smart to enter a car of someone she just met. Although she had to admit that a ride sounded just perfect with the temperatures dropping even more while talking to him. She couldn't deny that she barley felt her feet.

"I don't know. Look, you seem to be nice, but I don't know you and I don't need to get that far anymore", she said truthfully and lying at the same time.

He turned off the car and got out. "You're right. I'm sorry for being so rude." He walked over to her and held his hand out. "Hello, I'm Liam Parker from Brooklyn. Williamsburg to be exact." Again he gave her a smile, which made Jenny forget about all her doubts. That boy may be dangerous, but more in the heartbreaking way than anything else.

"Hi, I'm Jenny Humphrey, also from Brooklyn", she answered and shook his hand shortly. He looked surprised at her and even some irritation flashed over his face. "What is it?", Jenny asked.

He shook shortly his head. "I'm sorry, but I never expected you to be from Brooklyn. I mean the way you are dressed up, you look more like an UES girl to me. But nice to hear that you're from my neighborhood. Gives me hope that I can convince you to take the ride with me", he said with a smirk. "Look, we both have the same destination. I shortly deliver the letter to my mom at the Palace and then I get you home. Better than walking all the way, which you seem to be doing 'cause of…"

He stopped midsentence and looked curious at her. Jenny sighed, for the brief time they were talking she forgot about Nate and all the crap from just before. "Long story", she replied shortly and gave a weak smile.

"Well good. First of all the ride to Brooklyn is quite long and second I'm a good listener, at least sometimes", he said laughing, "come on, I won't take a NO for an answer. I can't let you go all by yourself and in the cold. What kind of person would I be to leave you out here? Who knows what kind of creeps could pass your way. Come on, Jenny, I'm a Brooklyn boy – you can trust me"

She couldn't resist any longer – not only she found him very charming, but also the cold was getting more and more to her. Driving home sounded just perfect. So her mind finally gave in: "Fine, you can drive me home, but…no talking about my night so far and I owe you a coffee or something to make it up to you. The way description won't do to pay you back." Smiling back at him, she turned towards the car.

The ride to the Palace was short and nice. Liam didn't ask about her night and instead told her a bit more of himself. His mother started dating a doctor from the UES a couple of month ago and spent more and more time at his place, which was currently under construction. That's why he stayed at the Palace for that time. After he dropped the letter off, they continued their ride towards Brooklyn. Turned out that Liam was 17 years old and a junior at high school. His mother was thinking of transferring him to school at the UES.

"Honestly, I don't think I want to attend school here somewhere. But she thinks it would be good for me. I would get a better education and may get better chances for college", he explained to Jenny. "I guess her main reason is, that she wants to move in with Jett. I get it, she loves him, but why does my life has to change because of it? Neither do I want to move to the UES, nor do I want to attend some stupid private school called St. Jude."

Jenny choked by the latest statement. She needed to cough a little before she had herself under control again. "Are you alright?", asked Liam meanwhile. Looking at her concerned. "Yeah, I'm ok, I was just surprised that your mother considers sending you to St. Jude", she explained.

Now Liam was the one surprised. "You know that school?" Jenny let out a loud laugh. "Yes, pretty well to be exact. My brother Dan is attending it and I'm a student at Constance Billard, the girls school right next to it."

"You've got to be kidding me!", Liam nearly yelled it out. "You're at Constance? Well, that explains the styling and the fact that you know the UES so well. Guess that comes along when you're attending one of those schools. So, it's not that bad as I think? Why not going to school in Brooklyn?" He eyed her curiously. He wouldn't admit it right away, but the fact that Jenny was attending Constance made St. Jude way more attractive to him. Maybe he should consider following his mother's wish for better education.

Jenny gave him a huge smile. "Depends on your definition of bad. Let me say so…the education is really good there. There is way more on the plan than at normal high schools. But…the students…well they are rich and spoiled. Matter of fact. The most of them really do believe in that the world is owned by them. And I would lie if I'd say I didn't envy them for all they have. I tried to become friends with them and become a part of their world. But it's also a fact when you're not born into that world, you don't belong into it. It's hard to get friends with them. I'm not even sure if I have a friend at school at all, except for Eric."

Thinking about that fact Jenny turned sad. Why wouldn't they accept her the way she was? Why does she have to become like them to be their friend? Tonight she clearly realized that she doesn't want to be like any UES girl and that's exactly what she would do when getting back to school on Monday. Liam remained silent during her explanation of the school or better their students. He already thought that they all would be high privileged brats. Now hearing it didn't make it anyhow better. He knew why he'd rather stay in Brooklyn at school, but with Jenny there…she had made no friends, except for that Eric guy. He hoped deeply that he really was only a friend and nothing more to her. The more they talked, the more he started falling for her. Truth was, he knew the way to the hotel – but when he saw her walking up that street, he couldn't resist to stop and talk to her. And the more he got to know, the more he knew why. She was so sweet, gorgeous, friendly and kind. She was clearly someone he wanted to know closer, even though he was 2 years older than her. It's just a damn number.

"Wow, that sounds quite harsh", he replied to her. "Guess when you're from Brooklyn, you're just some trash for them. Didn't expect anything different than that. Jett's son is acting just like that. He thinks I'm not worth it to spent even the slightest amount of time with me. So what made that Eric to become your friend?"

Jenny giggled about his Brooklyn comment. "Would like to say you're wrong about your thesis, but apparently you're damn right. My brother is always called Brooklyn by the most of them. Don't think they even know his real name. Eric, well…he is the brother of Serena, who is the Ex of my brother – I think. They have this on-off thing going. You never really know. Anyways…I got to know Eric over her and we became friends. He is my age and it's good to have at least one person at school that likes you for who you are. I really enjoy hanging out with him."

Jenny looked outside the window, realizing that they were only one block from the Loft away. "Uhm, you can pull up right over there. I'll walk the rest", she said a little sad that the ride was already over. While watching him, she thought she saw also a bit of regret on his face. But maybe it was just the street light playing with her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Well, good to know that you made it save home", he laughed out. "It was really nice meeting you, Jenny. And thank you for the nice conversation. I'll think about attending St. Judes – maybe it's not as bad as I thought. And about that coffee…"

"I owe you. Don't even try to talk yourself out of it!", she interrupted him. Trying to make sure that there was a next time to see him. She gave him her sexiest smile. He smiled brightly back at her.

"Trust me on that one", he started, "I didn't thought for a minute to let you slip out of this car before giving me your number." He smirked and held out his mobile to her. "And coffee sounds just perfect."

**So this is my first attemp to write a fanfic. Hope I don't suck that much ;) Apologies if the times in the sentences might not always be correct, but English is not my main language. I hope you understand it anyways. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the snowflake ball and the outfall with Nate. Jenny did her best to avoid him at school and so far it had worked out just fine. She hasn't seen him once and she spent most of her time at school with Eric, while in her spare time she was on the phone with Liam or even met him. She really enjoyed his presence and he was so easy to hang out with. He didn't want to change her, he accepted her just as she was – Jenny from Brooklyn. She didn't spent one single thought about Nate or Vanessa, although she saw the Gossip Girl blasts about them. It hurt in the first days, but nowadays she couldn't care less. It seemed as Liam had erased everything she ever felt for Nate. It was funny, Liam was the same age as Nate and he had no problem at all to spent time with her. In fact they got closer and closer.

It was after her English class that Jenny saw Nate for the first time since the ball. He was standing with Chuck next to the entrance door of the St. Jude building. Blair and Serena joined them. Just when she was making her way towards the hall, Vanessa came with Dan up the stairs.

_Perfect, can't believe he still is friends with her after everything she had pulled up with me_, Jenny thought. She had told Dan everything about the letter and the ball. At first he was really shocked, but just as Nate, he forgave her in an instant. Obviously Vanessa could do what she wanted, no one cared. They both walked over to Nate and the rest of the UES gang. Vanessa kissed Nate shortly before they started talking, Dan shortly said Hello to Serena. Chuck and Blair acted like no one approached them at all.

Normally Jenny wanted to grab something to eat with Dan, but obviously he changed the plan and was doing something with Vanessa instead – how great. After Penelope and Izzy joined Blair, Jenny decided to ask Dan about their lunch. _Better get over with it now_, she thought.

"Hi Dan, does our lunch still stands or did you make other plans now?", Jenny asked while eyeing Vanessa, who shot her a short look, only to start immediately cuddling and kissing Nate. Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at her brother, who looked quite unease in his own skin.

"Well, umm, Jen, … I kinda…honestly I forgot about our lunch", he replied to her question. "I'm sorry. Vanessa called earlier and asked if I join her for an exhibition and I agreed. We haven't seen us a lot lately, so we thought we could catch up, you know. I totally forgot about our date. But we could get a pizza instead tonight." Vanessa looked very pleased about Dan's turndown of Jenny.

"No, never mind. I have plans for later, but have fun. I'll let dad know that you'll be later today so…"

"OMG, who the hell is that hottie at the entrance?", Penelope interrupted.

Everyone followed her gaze over to the light brown haired boy standing at the entrance to the courtyard. Jenny couldn't help but smile massively when she realized who had caught Penelope's attention – and yes, he was hot. Liam stood there with stone washed jeans and a white button down shirt. He looked around the school area 'til his eyes caught Jenny. He smiled immediately back at her.

"OMG, he is smiling and looking at us. I so got to know who he is", Penelope said in a confident voice, "he'll so be mine."

"And in which parallel universe is that suppose to happen?", Blair snapped. "Trust me, a guy like that is not dating a girl like you. And did you look at him properly? He doesn't look like he is from the UES. Nevertheless, he has that certain something."

"Please, that guy is not playing at all in Nate's or my league. Don't even know what he wants here, clearly lost his way", Chuck stated.

Jenny couldn't believe all the crap she was hearing. Once more she got a reason why she doesn't want to be friends with these people anymore.

"Dan, see you tonight at home", she said shortly and turned to walk off. She quickly made her way over to Liam and hugged him tightly. It felt so good to hold him and she was pretty sure that everyone was watching them.

"Good to see you. This really lights up my day", she told him with a sweet voice.

"Couldn't agree more. I was already counting the minutes", he laughed out. "So, why is everyone looking at me like I'm an alien?"

Jenny bursted out laughing. „'Cause for them you are!" She looked back to her brother and the well-known UES group. They all eyed them. Penelope totally shocked and angry, Dan quite confused and Nate…Nate pretty miserable and jealous. "They clearly never saw such a good looking Brooklyn boy in their playground."

"Well, in that case they better get used to this sight. It's official – I'll transfer here. Will start my academic career tomorrow", he announced with a wide smile plastered over his face.

Jenny's eyes widened. "What? You're really transferring here? But I thought you wanted to stay at your school", she asked.

"You're not happy I'm coming here?" Liam asked sad.

"No, no, of course I am. I just thought that you didn't want to follow your mother's wish. What changed your mind?"

"Honestly – you." He took a step closer to her and laid his right arm around her waist. "You're always on my mind since we met. I don't want to wait 'til afternoon or evening to see you when I can at school. I like you, Jen. I like you a lot and I want to be with you, if you want it too"

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought that he would be that much into her, but now he said it. She was considering to remain friends, but she also felt way to strong about him. Friends was not what she wanted.

"Just promise me one thing", she whispered. "Whatever you want", he answered. "Don't hurt me. I was played once and I don't want to go there again."

"I could never hurt you. Therefore you mean to much to me. I care about you, Jen."

She didn't need to hear anything else. She leaned forward and kissed him. First it was just a sweet, gentle kiss. But it got more passionate and she didn't care that everyone was watching. Including her brother and Nate.

They broke apart, totally breathless. "Let's get out of here", she smiled at him. "And again, couldn't agree more", Liam smiled.

The group still stood in their place. No one had said a word since Jenny went over to that stranger to hug him. Now they even made out in front of them.

"What the hell?", Dan shouted out.

"You don't know him?", Serena asked. "No, never seen that guy before. But it must be the one that she is always on the phone with. Since the Snowflake ball she is always on the run. I barely got to see her. Guess he is the reason. He must be at least 2 years older than her", Dan mustered.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time that she is into older boys, or?" Blair said sufficient while looking in Nate's direction.

Nate still didn't say anything. He only looked at the girl he used to hold, at least briefly. To say that it hurt him would be a big understatement – he felt like his entire world was crashing down. He only stood frozen in his spot. Not even able to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He knew that Vanessa stood close by, probably watching him. But in this moment he couldn't care less. All he cared about was that young blonde girl that recently kissed that unknown guy passionately right in front of everyone at school. His mind went blank and his heart cracked massively by that view. Was it maybe just a show to hurt him back? It didn't look like it, therefore it was way too intense. No one could fake make out like that. Or? Nate didn't know what to think or feel anymore. All he knew was that he hated that guy. How he held Jenny, how he kissed her…how dare he. Jenny was his girl! His fist clenched a little. Then he realized something – she wasn't his. He chose Vanessa and turned his back on her. She had all the right in the world to be with someone else. What would make him think she would wait for him? He rejected her, no wonder she would move on. But he didn't believe in that it would happen so damn fast. In that moment it hit him hard, he might have lost her forever. He felt nausea and had a rough time to keep himself up straight.

"I have soccer training soon. I guess I should go and warm myself up before. Vanessa, I'll call you later tonight."

With those words he turned around from the scene and left immediately. Trying to get as fast away from the view that hurt him most in his life.

Vanessa couldn't even reply to his comment, so fast was he gone. She only looked after him with a concerned expression. She did realize how he stiffed when Jenny walked over to that guy and hugged him. The second they started kissing she could feel the tension building up inside Nate. Clearly that scene had affected him more than it should. He was obviously still feeling something for her former best friend. Vanessa had hoped that after he chose her over Jenny, that his heart would fully be with her. Now it seemed like she was wrong about it. And this fact scared the hell out of her.

"I really don't get how this guy can go for a girl like Little J. That doesn't make any sense", Vanessa got snapped out of her thoughts by Penelope's statement.

"Actually it does", said Serena fervently. "Jenny is an amazing girl. She is nice, good looking, talented, friendly, genuine…should I go on? 'cause there's lots more to add. The only reason you don't get it is that she met and got him first. And let's be honest, looks like he is not from here. So probably a Brooklyn boy – would you really date him if you had the chance too? You were one of the first to judge Dan when I started dating him. Come on, the only guys who are suitable to you, are the ones with a big bank account and a respectable family background. Don't act as you wouldn't care where someone is coming from, 'cause you're always judging people – doesn't matter if it's the way they look, where they come from, who they are related to. So cut the crap, P. That guy obviously likes Jenny for who she is and that's something good. We should be happy for her."

Serena watched the young couple leave the school yard and couldn't help it but feel a little jealous. Not because she wanted to be with that stranger but she wished she had what they obviously shared. It looked honest and pure. She always hoped for someone in her life who would accept her the way she was. Although Dan got close, she still felt that he hasn't excepted every side of her and that sometimes scared her.

"Well, you can say what you want about Little J, but she clearly has a good taste in men", stated Blair, "looks like I really underestimated her. I clearly wasn't pleased when she fell for Nate. But honestly, she wasn't the reason we failed. I can't blame her for liking him, I did so too. And this stranger – he looks good. And clearly he must be a nice guy. If not she definitely wouldn't have fallen for him. Oh Dan … stop looking so shocked and annoyed. You can't change that she is growing up. And don't worry, we'll have an eye on her too. I may have had my fights with her in the past, but nevertheless – I care about her. Believe it or not."

With those words Blair turned around, took Serena's arm and dragged her along towards the building. Leaving a stunned and speechless Dan Humphrey behind. Who would have thought that Blair Waldorf herself would admit that she cared about someone? And then even Little J. Chuck decided to give him a short clap on the shoulder before going his ways to wherever and Penelope and Izzy decided as well that it was time to leave. They clearly didn't want to spent any alone time with the two Brooklyn brats and been seen by doing so. Leaving Dan and Vanessa alone.

"What the hell was all that?", Dan asked her confused. She took a short look at him.

"I don't know. Guess Jenny has a new boyfriend. Should we go now? I don't want to be late", she changed the subject.

She had no intention talking or even thinking in the slightest about Jenny. She only hoped that Nate would move on and forget about her, now that she was out of reach. But a tiny, silent voice inside of her told her different. _Now is the time he'll start fighting for Jenny._

**Thank you dearest for the kind words. I'm already working on the next chapters and thanks to holidays (from today on), they should come soon. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, please let me know. Maybe I can fill them in. **


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Nate had to watch Jenny kiss another guy. He was totally useless on that day. He screwed up a few times at soccer practice leaving his coach to send him home before practice was officially over. He was a wreck when he got home. Spending the rest of the day listening loud to music and thinking about Jenny. As much as he tried not to, he always went back to her. The scene of her kissing that guy played over and over in front of his eyes. And the more he thought about it, the more he started to blame himself for his misery. After two hours of wasted time by just lying, sitting and pacing around, it was crystal clear – he had made a massive mistake. He should have heard her out after the ball. His anger over her actions that night, as well as his fear over his own feelings for her have caused him to chose wrong and make the wrong decision. He wanted to be with Jenny. He still liked and cared about Vanessa, but he wasn't in love with her. And the more he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if he ever loved her at all. Sure he had a great time with her and they could talk, but it was never as close as it was with Jenny. With her he was always able to be himself. And mostly, Jen never tried to change him. Vanessa wasn't able to accept his UES side. She had a huge problem with that world. But matter of fact was – he came from there and he would always belong to that world. Jenny knew it, and she was able to live with it. She even tried to become a part of that world on her own. She hasn't succeded to the fullest, but they knew her name and some even took her serious. She could live in this world. Nate knew that for sure. If one thing proofed this point, it was her guerilla fashion show. That night she proofed how powerful and passionate she could be. And with that she clearly could make it in his world – with him by her side. He was never prouder of her. Now was the question how to win her back. She was definitely angry and wouldn't even consider to talk to him at all. And she had moved on…at least it looked like it. But it was not even three weeks ago, those feelings for him couldn't be gone totally. Somewhere inside of her she must still feel something for him. And that was his last straw and hope. He had to find a way to win her back, no matter how.

XXXXXX

Nate walked into class and sat down next to Dan, who had already pulled his books out. "Hey Humphrey, how is it going?", he asked casual. He'd rather want to know how Jenny was, but asking Dan would clearly be out of line. Especially after how the things went between them during Jen's fashion show.

"Not that bad, although this essay on Shakespeare's early works kills me. You would think it's not a problem to write it down, but recently…", he let the sentence unfinished.

"Why? What's wrong?", Nate asked concerned. Hoping it had nothing to do with Jenny.

Dan just shook his head. "Ahh, it's nothing serious. I just don't know where my head is at, at the moment. You know. I just don't know what to think about that guy Jenny is seeing. I know I shouldn't bother about it, but I don't know…", he trailed off again.

He glanced over to the open door. "You've got to be kidding me", he stated.

Nate followed his look. Only to see the one person standing in the door frame he never wanted to see again. There stood the guy Jenny hung on the lips. Was he a student now? Before Nate could ask Dan about it, the phones of all students buzzed. Announcing a new Gossip Girl blast.

**_Watch out Upper East Side boys – a new boy came in sight. Attending St. Jude from today on, Little J's new crush has entered the UES. Good looking with a slight bad boy image – what a nice combination. Wonder what our Golden boy will think about it after his short encounter with J. Looks like he got easily replaced. Poor Nate. Although he still has Brooklyn girl to kiss his frown away, if his heart is still with her. Oh, oh, looks like a lot of complications are coming up. I'll keep you posted. XOXO_**

Nate looked up from his phone and back to the door. The guy had moved into the room and was looking around to find a free place. He ended up placing himself next to Dan.

"Hi, I'm Liam Parker. I assume you're Dan, Jenny's brother. I recognize you from the photos at your home. Nice to finally meet you", Liam held his hand out.

Dan was unsure how to react. That guy was already at the Loft. How come he didn't know? He shortly changed a look with Nate, who eyed Liam curiously.

"Yeah, hi. Nice to meet you too. Honestly, I didn't know about you and Jenny. She hasn't said a word. So sorry if I don't know anything about you at all. You guys been seeing each other?"

"Yes, I met her round about three weeks ago. We stayed in contact and recently it got a little closer. Hope it's not a problem for you", Liam replied.

Nate straightened up when he heard Liam's comment. They met three weeks ago? That was close to the Snowflake ball. Did they meet straight after? Is that why she was with him? Distracting herself from being heartbroken by him. Nate couldn't help but hope that it was this way.

Dan looked Liam straight in the eye: "I can't say that I'm pleased about the two of you. I mean, you're older than her, aren't you? Why not dating someone your age?"

Liam let out a laugh, which made Dan want to punch him right away. Nate on the other hand didn't know what to think of Liam's reaction. He was also older than Jenny. Why did age matter so much to Dan?

"Look Dan, I don't know why age is such an issue to you, but I don't care about it. It's just a number", Liam explained to Dan. "I really care about Jenny. We have talked a lot since we met. She is an amazing person and even if you think I'm not serious with her – I am. I really like her and I would never hurt her. It's not about getting her laid, if that's your concern. It may sound cocky now, but I know what kind of effect I have on girls. I know I could get them, if I wanted too. But that's not the kind of guy I am. Even if you don't believe me now." Dan still looked unsure at Liam.

"I care about her, Dan. And I really want to be with her. I'll give her all the time she needs. I'd never pressure her to something she doesn't want. I'm going to be with her, whether you like it or not. Your dad is fine with us, maybe you should get to know me first, before you make up your mind."

Dan couldn't believe what he just heard, neither could Nate. Rufus agreed to their relationship? How could he?

Nate never knew how Rufus thought about him and Jenny. Did he even knew about their short intermezzo?

"My dad is fine with you dating Jenny?", Dan was surprised by this fact. His father was always so protective when it came to his little girl and know he allowed her to date an older boy. That didn't seem like Rufus at all.

"Yes, Dan. He is fine with us. I had a long talk with him. And trust me, he questioned me hard", Liam laughed by the thought of their conversation two days ago. "Look, I get you're concerned. She is your sister and you care about her. But you don't know me. How about this, we meet after school and get something to eat. And while we eat, you can interview me. If you like, we can play pool afterwards. I really want to get along with you, Dan. Could you consider to get to know me first before you decide to kill me?"

Liam let out a short laugh, Dan couldn't help but to join.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense to give you a shot. And food sounds good. I'm done at 3:30pm. Let's meet outside in the yard. Ok?"

„Sounds like a plan. So, is this class any good?"

XXXXXX

Nate had followed the entire conversation and couldn't believe that Dan was willing to give Liam a chance. After class he gripped Dan's arm and shoved him aside into a quiter area.

"What the hell, Nate? If you wanted to talk, you could have said so", Dan shot at him.

Nate looked him straight in the eye, more furious then he ever was at Dan. "You're such a hypocrite, do you know that?"

Dan was taken aback. "Excuse me? What's your problem?", Dan asked confused.

"_YOU!_ You're my problem!", Nate replied matter of fact. "When I had this thing with Jenny, you immediately punched me. But now she is seeing this guy, same age as me, and you even go out to get to know him. _Really?_ You know me Dan, and you didn't even ask me how I feel about her. You didn't even considered for a second that it could be something serious. That it was more to me than just a fling. Yes, I made mistakes in the past, but don't tell me that you didn't."

Nate looked angrily at him. Not moving an inch, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you kidding, Nate? You lived at our house! You were our guest and went after her. You played Vanessa and you really believe I would trust you when it comes to my sister? Yes, you clearly can be a nice guy and sure we all make our mistakes, but we're talking about Jenny. I won't let anyone hurt her. And this Liam guy…he is right. I don't know him. I should give him the chance to proof me that he is serious about her. And as far as I remember – **you're with Vanessa, right now!** So why do you even bother, if I get to know Jenny's new boyfriend?"

Dan shot a look back at Nate. Wondering why Nate was suddenly so interested in this matter. He was dating his best friend, so what was the point of this conversation? Nate had remained calm during Dan's speech but his words cut deep. Deeper than he would have imagined.

"Wow, I didn't even know that you think about me like this. You really believe that I used that situation to get to Jenny? It just happened, ok. She was a good friend to me, Dan. And already before that. I realized that I felt more for her than just friendship. And just so you know, I tried to fight those feelings. I really did. Even before I moved in with you. And about Vanessa…well, I know I messed up. This thing with Catherine...I can't make it unhappen. I know that. But I did it for my family and not to hurt Vanessa. But I also know that I'm doing it again, right now. Truth is, I shouldn't have gone after her. I should have heard Jenny out at the ball, but I was mad at her for scheming against Vanessa. And mostly, I was scared of my feelings for Jen. _There you go, Dan!_ I never felt so strong for anyone ever before. Not even for Blair, although we were together for so long. So why I bother? It's because I still care…and I won't stop doing so. I still feel way more for Jenny than I should. And I tried to hide with Vanessa, because she seemed to be the right thing at the time. The easy way out. But it's not. Don't get me wrong, I like Vanessa. I like her a lot, but not as much…"

"As much as you like my sister", Dan finished the sentence for Nate. Nate just looked at him and nodded. Dan was stunned by everything he just heard. He never imagined that Nate Archibald would feel so strong about his little sister. and never did he believe in that Nate would pour out his heart to him like this.

"Look Nate, I'm sorry. I didn't know about all of this and I never thought that you would feel so deep for Jen. I've mainly seen you as a player, sorry for that. I guess, I should have given you the chance to explain it to me. But nevertheless, Jenny made her choice now as well as you did then. She seems to be happy with Liam. If you really care for her, let her be happy. Even if it hurts you. It seems like it wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry, if I may have been one of the reasons for that. But I really think you should let her go."

Nate looked at him resigned. As much as Dan had hated him back when he found out about them, as much it hurt him now to see Nate so broken. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I think…", Nate started weakly, "I think I even love her." Nate sighed and leaned back against the wall. Now after saying it out loud, he was even more sure of it. He loved Jenny and that wouldn't stop in the near future.

"Seeing her with him…it felt like she was ripping out my heart with her hands. I finally understand why she acted the way she did after finding out about Vanessa and me seeing each other again. It's not funny to see the one you love in someone else's arms."


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny was sitting at the kitchen counter when Dan walked into the Loft. She shortly looked up from her work and went straight back to sketching.

"Wow, looks like you're back into fashion sketching", Dan mentioned by the view in front of him. "How come? I thought you were done after that whole Agnes disaster."

Jenny laid her pen down and looked up from her sketch book. She tried to read Dan's face, but it didn't give away what he was thinking.

"Well, I was never really over with fashion, matter of fact. I just took a little break. Agnes is…well, she clearly is a chapter that I'd like to forget about. We could have made it far, if she wouldn't have acted all out in the meeting. And when I went on my own, due to the fact that it were my designs, she just snapped big time. Burning my designs. But that is past now", Jenny explained.

"Liam made me see that I have to look ahead and that's what I do now. I still love fashion and I still want to become a designer. I don't need Agnes to reach that dream. Yes, she helped a lot with the fashion show, but it were my designs. And people liked them. So I'll start new and one day my time will come again."

She gazed at Dan and waited for his reaction, which came prompt. "Liam, huh?", he only stated.

"Yes, Liam. What is wrong, Dan? You don't even know him and you're judging him already? Dad likes him, so why don't you try too. Sorry, that I didn't tell you right away when I met him, but come on…it's not like you're telling me everything straight after it happened. You also have a lot of secrets."

Dan eyed shortly over Jenny and sighed. „You're right. We all have some things we keep for us. And don't worry, I already gave it a try to like Liam. We went out earlier and talked. And yes, he seems to be a nice guy", he said in a manner tone.

Jenny's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. "You went out with him today?", she asked unbelievable.

"Yes, I did. It was his idea. We both have American history together and he sat next to me. We started talking, as he remembered me from pictures. I didn't even know he was here already. Whatever…he seems to be nice and mainly serious about you. Doesn't change the fact that I think you should be careful and take it slow", Dan pointed out, while playing the big brother. "Can I ask you a question, Jenny?"

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything", she retorted a bit confused where this conversation was going to and why Dan all the sudden became so serious.

Dan shifted a little, feeling quite uncomfortable but he had to ask her. "What about Nate? I thought you were into him."

Jenny's eyes widened again, but this time in shock. She had expected a question about Liam's intensions towards her or about her sexual status, although that would have been quite awkward. She had talked to Dan about such things before, but she never had a real boyfriend at that time. So it was more theory talk for the case. But now things were different – she was with Liam. She had to breath a few times before she was ready to answer him.

"What about Nate? He made his choice as you know. He is dating your best friend. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

She couldn't help but remind Dan of his reaction towards Nate when he found out they kissed. She hasn't thought much about Nate lately. Liam had her mind pretty occupied, but now being questioned about him. Was she still feeling something for him? Was Liam maybe really just some distraction for her? Keeping her mind from going crazy by analyzing everything that had happened between Nate and her?

"I was just wondering. I mean after everything you told me after the Snowflake ball, I assumed that you're really into him. It's just surprising that you see someone new already. That's all", Dan had sit down next to her and grabbed a bottle of water. "And no, I didn't want him to hurt you and date Vanessa. I just thought he wasn't the right one for you, due to the age difference. He is … more experienced, you know."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Cry all day? Wait around for him 'til he finally sees I'm the one for him? Or 'til I'm finally old enough that it would suit, somehow", she asked annoyed. "He made his choice, Dan. He chose Vanessa. Even though he knew what she did. Kind of funny, she bag stabbed me, lied to both of us and played us. And still she is the one forgiven, while I was the one that got judged."

She looked sad down to the floor when remembering the scene that crashed her heart into zillion pieces. "He made his choice and so did I", she said with a strength in her voice that Dan never heard before. "I have to live my life as well and that's what I intend to do. Liam is a great guy and he wants to be with me! And that's all what counts!"

With that she stood up, took her sketch book and started to walk over to her bed room.

"And what if Nate realized he made a mistake? What if he wants to be with you? Would it still be Liam you want to be with?"

Dan knew that it wasn't fair from him to ask her these questions. And clearly Nate would kill him when he gets to know about this conversation, but Dan only wanted the best for them – all of them. It wouldn't be good for any one of them, if Jenny remained with Liam when she still was in love with Nate. She had to face her feelings, if she wanted too or not. Neither did he want to see Nate miserable, nor Liam being fooled or Jenny being without the one she really loves. It clearly was a messed up situation, but now he got himself here and he wouldn't back out of it. He knew Nate's feelings for his sister and he was pretty sure that Jen felt the same way about Nate. And even though Dan recently got to know Liam a bit, he didn't wanted him to become the loser in this entire game. "So? Would you still stay with Liam?", Dan repeated his question.

Jenny had frozen in her tracks. Dan's questions caught her off guard. He was good friends with Nate. Could it be that they have talked about her? Was that why Dan had this talk with her? To find out if she could forgive Nate and start over again. Could she?

"Why are you asking all these questions, Dan? Why is it so important to you who I'm with?", she asked instead back and turned around to face him again.

Dan had stood up from his chair and took two steps over to Jenny. He now stood right in front of her. "'Cause you're my sister and I want you to be happy. Nate is a good friend and I want him to be good too. And Liam, well I barely know him, but if your heart is still with Nate, he should know. He deserves to know the truth then. Don't you think?"

Jenny glanced down at the floor again. She didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning and she couldn't catch a clear thought. "Did he say anything to you?" she asked silently. "I mean Nate, did he?" Her voice was barely a whisper and close on cracking.

Dan looked at his sister. Now there was nothing left of the strength she had a few moments back. Now she was a vulnerable, young girl which heart could break any second. "Yes, he did. He said he should have heard you out and that it was a mistake to turn his back on you. He still feels strong for you, Jenny."

Her heart ached. As much as she wanted to believe the words she just heard from Dan, her mind told her different. She couldn't go back there. She has been there before. And she got massively hurt while being there. She wasn't willing to risk it again. She wouldn't walk down that road again. Nevertheless it hurt to hear it. Tears were building up in her eyes.

"I can't go back there again, Dan", she started sniffing. "It doesn't matter if he feels strong about me or not. He hurt me to heavy and I'm not willing to let it happen again. What if I give in? And what if after a short time he realizes once more he had made a wrong choice and leaves me behind again? Did you consider that maybe it's just about the chase? Or maybe he just wants what he can't get. He had his chance to be with me, and he decided against it. I really wanted to be with him, Dan. But now…after everything that happened. I can't trust him anymore. And I can't be with someone that I don't trust."

Tears started to roll down her face silently. Dan couldn't stand seeing his sister so torn and sad. "You really don't see a chance to forgive him? I mean, if you still love him…"

"NO!", she interrupted him immediately. "It's too late, Dan. I have to get over Nate. I need to move on and I'll do it with Liam! Whether Nate likes it or not…it doesn't matter. It also hurt me when he walked off with Vanessa. And guess what, he didn't care then."

With that Jenny turned around and went straight into her room. This entire conversation got her upset but mostly confused. The past days she hasn't spent one single moment thinking about Nate and the Snowflake ball. But now...Dan said Nate still cared for her. _So what_, she thought._ He had his chance to be with me, and he ruined it by going after Vanessa. If he can't stand seeing me with someone else, it's his problem, not mine. _With that Jenny pushed Nate out of her mind and got back to sketching the dress she had in mind.

Dan understood where she was coming from. Nevertheless he had hoped that she would change her mind and give Nate a chance. All he could hope for now was that nobody would get hurt in the upcoming events. And somehow his inner voice told him that there would be some massive damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for your reviews. Nice to see that I'm not the only one who thinks that Jenny & Nate should have been endgame, or that Jenny should have had at least a proper boyfriend. So weird that she never got a real one (I don't count Damien ;P ) - such a good looking and sweet girl. Crazy that no one tried to get her. Anyways... so she made her choice and stays with Liam. But what if they all meet at a party? Will Nate fight for her? Is Jenny really able to leave him behind?...**

**Already working on the upcoming chapters – but with xmas ahead I don't know if I can post anytime soon (travelling home tomorrow). I'll try to find some free space inbetween all the eating and gift unwrapping ;) Wish you all a blissful and happy xmas time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, but xmas kept me busy. Hope you all had a nice holiday time with your beloved ones as well. But now no longer talk – here's the next chapter...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend was ahead and another outstanding UES party was on the way – the Black-and-White ball was a tradition. This year the event was held at the MET, which made everyone even more excited about it. Blair hasn't stopped talking about it for days and drove Serena already insane with all the pre-party planning. Clearly she should know her friend by now, but sometimes it still surprised her how determined Blair could be about certain matters.

Jenny instead was so calm that it even wondered herself. Liam, who wasn't a fan of tuxes and fancy parties at all, had asked her out. She didn't hesitated a second to say Yes. He only had one condition: they would ride in his car. He wanted at least one thing that reminded him that he was from Brooklyn while being dressed like a penguin. Jenny had laughed at his comment. In certain things he reminded her totally of Dan, which was quite scary. She had sewed her dress for the past three days, and now she was getting ready for the last try on. The dress was strapless and smoothed her body. The upper part 'til her waist was made of white silk and looked like a corsage. Above the silk was black lace with a rose muster. The dress was ground long and the lower part was black satin. Only at the bottom hem were a few white lace roses stitched on. The dress was elegant and sexy innocent at the same time. It suited her perfectly and framed her body, bringing out her curves flawlessly.

The next evening Liam had picked her up and just as her father before, he was speechless by her sight. He mustered a "WOW" and needed a bit to comprehend what he was seeing. She had flipped her hair up and only a few strains where hanging loosely down. Just some light make-up and she was ready. She looked like an angel. They arrived at the MET and got out of the car. Jenny could see how some people shoot them disgusted looks while getting out of the Mustang. She was amused by the fact that people really believed in that a limo was the only way to attend an event like this properly. She took Liam's hand and walked up the stairs towards the entrance. The party was already in a full swing. People where having drinks, eating from the buffet and dancing their way on the tiny dance floor. They gave their coats to the wardrobe lady and made their way back to the party scene.

Dan had attended the event with Serena. They both sat at a table with Blair, who surprisingly came alone to the party. Nate had joined them. After breaking up with Vanessa, he wasn't really in the mood to party. But he was quite sure that Jenny would attend, and he hoped to get a chance to talk to her. He hasn't seen her the past days at school. Not sure if she was avoiding him or spending her entire time with Liam. Gossip Girl had been a bitch lately to him. Not a single day had gone by without a blast about the new hot Brooklyn couple. Everyone at school talked about them. Girls wanted to be with Liam, and the guys wished for Jenny as their girlfriend. What the hell had happened? No one cared about her when she started school. But now that she was seeing someone, everyone wanted to be with her. He hated how his soccer team talked about how they could get to her.

"I really don't know how in the world this pathetic Colleen can think, that that dress suits her. I mean, really? Just look at that.", Blair said, snaping Nate out of his thoughts.

Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Don't give me that, Humphrey. Clearly _you_ don't understand anything about au-couture. I wonder how you manage to get dressed anyways.", she snorted at him.

"Oh, that's an easy one, Blair.", he retorted, „I just put one feet after the other in my jeans. It's actually quite simple. The hardest thing is to get out of my cave. Sometimes I miss the whole and hit hard against the wall. Very painful for me." He cracked a smile and looked at Serena, who was looking at him amused. As much as she wanted the two of them to go along, as much she enjoyed their encounters. At least sometimes. Blair only gave a growl from herself, when Serena caught a view of Jenny and Liam.

"Oh gosh, Jenny looks so stunning tonight. Did she made that dress herself, Dan?"

Nate's head shot up and straight in the direction Serena was looking. There she was and Serena was right – Jenny looked breathtaking tonight. Just her company didn't match at all. Dan had also glanced over. He hasn't seen her before he left to pick up Serena. He had to admit that his little sister looked just wonderful tonight. Although he wasn't sure if he should still call her little. She looked so grown up in that dress.

"I think she did. She was sewing the past days, so I guess it is one of hers. She is sketching again", he explained shortly, not taking his eyes off his sister. She looked happy. He was worried that her decision for Liam and against Nate could backfire, but now seeing them together blew his doubts away. They were dancing and Jenny was holding tight to Liam. Talking and laughing while twisting around. They really seemed to be in place.

"That dress is outstanding. She really has some talent there. Is she considering to attend Parsons after Constance? She really should", Serena mused while taking the view of the dress in. "Well, whatever she will do in future, I'll definitely order my wedding dress from her."

Dan shot his head towards Serena. Panic flickered in his eyes. "Sorry, what?", he stammered.

Serena let out a laugh. "Don't worry, Dan. I don't expect you to propose to me right away. I don't plan to marry anytime soon. But it would be nice if Jenny could make my dress then. She knows me and she is so talented. It would be something special and personal. You know?"

Dan exhaled the breath he was holding. "Yeah, sure thing. Would be very special."

Nate was barely listening to their conversation. All he could do was watch the girl he loved, dance with someone else. Dan had told him shortly about his date with Liam. From what he said, he was a nice guy. But it didn't change the fact that Nate couldn't stand him. He was with Jenny, and that was reason enough to hate him. No matter how nice he was. Chuck tried to convince Nate to forget about Jenny and go for any other girl instead, but he refused. He didn't break up with Vanessa just to bang around. He wanted to be with Jenny and he would proof it to her.

They stopped dancing and started walking towards the table they were sitting on. _Great, now I even have to face that bugger_, Nate thought.

"Hi Dan, haven't seen you at the Loft earlier. You look good in a suit", Liam stated friendly.

Dan let out a mix between a laugh and a cough. "You're kidding me, right? If they hadn't this stupid suit rule, I would have come in black jeans and a white shirt", he mustered.

Liam let out a laugh: "same here, man. Same here. But your sister convinced me that I would look better in this suit than jeans. Whatever…after seeing her in this dress, I even would have attended this place in a chicken suit." He smirked at Jenny and winked at Dan. Jenny blushed at his comment, which made Nate get more aggravated.

"Well, both of you are looking very good in those suits", Serena said firmly, "and Jenny…you look amazing in that dress. It's so beautiful."

Jenny shyly looked down. „Thank you, Serena. I wasn't sure if it would suit, but I guess it worked out quite good." Jenny still hung on to Liam's arm, who now put his arm fully around her waist and pulled her close to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "It truly did. But it doesn't matter what you wear, you're always beautiful", he commented, causing Jenny to blush even heavier than before.

"True words", said Dan and took a sip from his drink.

"Normally I wouldn't admit it, but I have to say you really look good tonight, Little J. And nice suit, Brooklyn. Who thought you could look that good", Blair joined the conversation.

Liam glanced over to her. "Well, I guess I take it as a compliment", he replied.

"Sure you can. But don't get used to that, it won't become a regular pattern", she snorted back.

He grinned at her and turned back to face Dan. "Not that I thought it would", he singsong, causing Dan to burst out laughing. Jenny smacked him in the side and gave him a warning look. But he only kept smiling and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. With that action Nate was done. He couldn't watch his friends bonding with this bloke and got up fast.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." With those words he was gone in an instant.

„What's wrong with him?", Liam asked confused, while Dan and Jenny shared a worried look.

„Oh, he recently broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa. Guess it's still chasing him", Serena jumped in. Trying to make Nate's action look normal.

„Yeah, if that was the only reason for his escape and the break up", Blair interjected. Glancing over at Jenny, who started to feel uncomfortable with this conversation.

Before Liam even could ask another question, Jenny distracted him from doing so.

„How about something to drink and then dancing again?", she asked sweetly.

Liam smiled at her brightly: „who could say No to such an adorable lady?"

He placed his hand in her back and led her towards the bar. Not without saying a short goodbye to Dan and the girls.

They had danced for over 20 minutes when Jenny couldn't hold it any longer.

„Sorry, babe, but I really need to go to the restroom. We'll meet at Dan's table again, ok?"

Liam gave her a short kiss and nodded. Jenny rushed over to the restrooms and was relieved to see that they were empty. _Thank god, I don't have to wait an hour_, she thought. With that she entered one of the cabins and locked the door. While finding some relieve, she heard someone enter the room.

When she got out of the cabin, she went over to the sinks, washing her hands and not paying any attention to the person that had sat down on the bench next to the exit. After drying her hands, she shortly checked her hair and make-up. Refreshing a little her lip gloss, before heading out to the party again. The second she turned to the exit, she spotted the boy sitting right next to it. She was so surprised that she shrieked shortly.

„Nate, what the hell? What are you doing in here? This is the ladies room", she stated. He got up from the bench. Walking towards her.

„You look outstanding in that dress. You're so talented", he would have loved to grab and kiss her, but he knew that would be totally inappropriate. So he remaind standing right in front of her, blocking her way out.

„Nate, really?", she asked annoyed. „Liam is waiting for me. So I'm going out there again, and you … you should also get back to the party."

She tried to walk past Nate, but he grabbed her wrist and held on to it.

„I need to talk to you", he said vehement, „and you need to listen to what I have to say. If you never want to see me again afterwards, it's fine with me. But know you have to hear me out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So here we go – time for a talk :) Will Nate be able to convince Jenny to forgive him? Or will her head win over her heart and keep her from trying a second time? Guess Nate has to give his best shot for it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy new year! Hope you all had a nice holiday season. I enjoyed the days with my family. Now I'm back home and hopefully I find more time to write again, came a little short during the last days. So, here comes the new chapter for you – hope you enjoy it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny stood still in front of him. She wasn't sure what to think of all of this. _Why now? Why does he want to talk now that I have found someone to be with? _She sighed.

„Nate, there is nothing more to talk about", she clarified. „You made you're choice and I received the message loud and clear that night. So would you please let go of my wrist and let me leave so I can get back to my boyfriend?"

To hear her call Liam her boyfriend ached him. Nate closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

„I made a massive mistake that night. I should have heard you out and I'm so, so sorry I didn't", he explained, „I never meant to hurt you. If I could, I would take everything back I said that night. I was mad about your actions, but you had every right to act out."

He let go of her wrist and stepped aside. „Jenny, give me please 5 minutes to explain you my actions and I'll never cross your path again, if that's what you want."

Jenny observed him. Even though he was wearing a suit, he somehow looked scruffy. His eyes which normally were sparkling and shiny, looked empty and lost. This wasn't the Nate she used to know. _Just 5 minutes_, she thought, _it's just a little amount of time. Maybe it's time to clear things._

„Fine", she said, „I'll listen. But make it quick, I don't want Liam to wait to long. Although I'm not quite sure if the ladies room is the best place for this conversation."

„Don't worry. No one will come in, I Iocked the door", Nate stated.

Jenny looked surprised at him. _Of course he locked the door_, she thought to herself. She walked over to the bench and sat down. Nate remained standing. Pacing shortly before facing Jenny.

„Alright, I want to apologize for my behaviour at the ball but mainly for not giving you the chance to explain everything to me. I could say that I didn't know why I forgave Vanessa right away, but that would be a lie...", he stopped talking.

He closed his eyes again. Thinking about how to explain best what was going on inside of him. It was always so easy to talk to Jenny in the past, but now … one wrong word and he could lose her forever. And that was the last thing he wanted.

„Back at the masquerade ball – I knew the second we kissed that it wasn't Serena", he announced.

Jenny's eyes went wide. „What? How?", she asked confused.

„She wouldn't have reacted the way you did", he stated simply. „Look, I know Serena. There would have been only two options for her to react: to kiss me back or to slap me in the face, as she was trying to be friends with Blair again at that time. But running away – that's not her style. Yes, she ran after we cheated on Blair, but those were different circumstances. Anyways, I knew because that kiss didn't taste like her … it was sweet, innocent, but most of all amazing."

Jenny couldn't help but blush at his last comment. She remembered that kiss clearly. The one moment she fell for Nate Archibald, the boyfriend of Blair Waldorf at the time. How could she forget about that one special moment?

Nate saw her reaction to his words. _Good, it works_, he thought. _Now go ahead and tell her step after step how you started falling for her. _

„After that kiss, truth is, I couldn't forget about that kiss. When I found out through Chuck that night that it was you, I was honestly surprised. Not only that you made Chuck strip", he let out a laugh by that thought, „you also invaded my life in a way that I never thought it could happen. It was just a short, sweet kiss and I first thought it meant nothing … but it did. I know I didn't act like it at all, but only because it took me a while to understand it myself."

He walked over to the bench and sat down next to Jenny, who was listening silently to Nate's words. He took her hands in his, looking her straight in the baby-blue eyes. Those eyes he loved so much.

„I know that trying to make it work with Blair and then starting to see Vanessa is not the best way to proof that. Do you remember when we met outside Blair's house on her birthday?", he asked her.

Jenny nodded: „we both didn't feel like going in. That's why we took a walk and ended up talking. You told me about your family and I told you about mine."

„Exactly", Nate smiled at her. „That night, we talked for the first time for real. I was able to be myself and you gave me a damn good advice. That was the beginning of a very good friendship..."

He could see her tense up when using the word friendship. She clearly felt more for him than that. _So there still is a chance_, he thought.

„...only that I didn't see that it was more", he finished his sentence.

Jenny didn't see that statment coming. It took her fully by surprise. „What do you mean, it was more?"

„I told you, I couldn't forget about the kiss. I was looking for someone who I could have that with. Let me clarify it … I wanted to be with someone that would except me the way I am. Someone who would love me for who I am. Not for my family name or money, or where I come from. Someone who really cared about me. Blair was a thing that ..."

Jenny's phone started buzzing and Nate stopped his explanation. She flipped it open to reveal a message from Liam.

**Did you fall into the toilet? Need a rescue mission to get you? ;)**

„Do you want to leave?", Nate asked concerned.

„Keep going. I'll say I met a friend who kept me locked up with her boyfriend drama. Wouldn't be such a big lie as it get's close to the truth."

She tossed her phone back into her purse and looked at Nate again.

„Ok, well … Blair was more of a convenient thing. We knew eachother since Kindergarten, it felt natural to date her. Vanessa instead – yes, she liked me, probably still does. But she could never accept my UES side. For some reason she hates our world. Maybe not hate, but dislikes it. And I can't become the person she wants me to be. With you... „

He trailed off. Nate put his hand on to Jenny's cheek. He strolled his fingers down her cheekbones, causing her to shiver.

„...with you it's different. You always accepted me the way I am. You never tried to change me. Even the opposite, you told me to be myself and fight for what I want. It took me way to long to realize that the person I was searching for was right in front of me – it was you!"

Nate placed his hand on his leg again and studied Jenny's face. He could see that there was a fight going on inside of her. Her eyes were shiny, as tears were building up. He decided to continue his declaration right away.

„I know it makes no sense as I chose Vanessa, but I did it because it was the easy way out then. Look, Vanessa had been a good friend to me before the ball...", he couldn't get any further as Jenny jumped up and started screaming.

„A GOOD FRIEND! Are you kidding me? She played you. Both of us. She kept the letter you wrote to me. She knew the entire time how you felt for me and how I felt for you. And even though, she did everything to make sure that we wouldn't get together. SHE is the reason why everything fell apart! It was all her, so how can you say that she was a good friend then? She lied to both of us!"

Jenny was totally outraged. She couldn't believe that Nate still called Vanessa a good friend. Why was she even listening to him? She should have known that hearing him out wouldn't get them far, it would only hurt her again.

„I'd better go now. This is just stupid", she declared. With that she started to walk towards the exit. Nate immediately got up and blocked the door.

„You said, you would hear me out. She was a friend - with my family. My father planned on moving my mother and me, so he could get money from my grandfather. Make it look like a kidnapping or so. Vanessa and Chuck helped me to see through his plan. As much as it may hurt you, but she was a good friend to me then. And that's why I chose her over you that night...", he exhaled heavily.

„Jenny", he started over again, „Dan was against us. And he was a good friend of mine, still is, I hope. And Vanessa – she had been a good friend to me. So when she told me about the letter, I was pissed. I really was. But she also explained me that the only reason she did it was that she still was in love with me.

I wanted to come to you, to give you that letter. Talk to you about it. But when Vanessa got humiliated and I realized that you were behind it – I got so mad. I had put you on this pedestal, that you weren't like the other girls from Constance. I wanted you to be this innocent, sweet, outstanding girl so badly, that I forgot that you could be heartbroken and jealous by my return to Vanessa. I haven't thought about it for a second how it must have looked to you. And I'm sorry therefore, I am.

To sum it up – I was always looking for a girl like you. It took me way to long to realize that it was you, I wanted to be with. And when I did and when we finally had the chance, I got so damn scared by my feelings that I backed out. I never felt so strong for someone like I do for you, - it scared the hell out of me. And it still does. Seeing you with Liam kills me inside. I know now how it must have felt for you to see me with Vanessa. And I'm sorry that I put you through that. I really never meant too. But I can't change it, although I wish I could."

Jenny had listened silently to his words. Especially to the last part. She had hoped for to hear something like this from Nate a few weeks ago, but now … she was with Liam now. And she really liked him. Tears had started to stream down her face while Nate spoke. Some of joy over his words, others of anger over his timeing.

„And what am I suppose to do now?", she asked him angrily. „Ok, now you explained that you made a mistake, and that it took you too long to realize you want to be with me. And what should I do now? Jump in your arms and forget about Liam. Believe in that you won't change your mind again? Do you really think it's that easy?"

She starred at him with a hard face expression, way harder than Nate could have imagined. He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her to forgive him and win her back, but that look on her face … no, he didn't believe in seeing this.

„I know it's hard to believe it, 'cause my actions told a different story. But I'm saying the truth when I say that I still care about you. Deeply. And it's not about chasing you, or that you're with someone else. Yes, maybe that had been the catalyst that made me see everything clearer. But it's a matter of fact that I ...", he stopped mid sentence.

„That you what?", Jenny snapped.

„That I love you"

Jenny was taken aback. Even though Nate had told her that she was the one he wanted, she somehow didn't expected to hear these three words. How could he?

„_**What the hell are you thinking?**_", she started yelling at him. „You can't really believe in that by saying these words that I immediately get back with you and leave Liam. I so badly wanted to be with you, Nate", she started explaining, „but you turned me down by telling me that I'm not the one you thought I was. I did a mistake, I know it. But you had no right to judge me that night, while Vanessa got off free. And even if you apologize now, and tell me you're sorry about it – it doesn't change a thing. You left me behind that night and I did move on. I found someone who really cares for me – _**just me**_! And I'm not willing to give that up just because now you realized that you do too. You had to lose me to see you love me. Guess what Nate, _**I already knew I loved you before I lost you to Vanessa**_**.**"

Tears were still streaming down Jenny's face. She raised her hands to wipe them away with her palms. Nate was standing dejected infront of her. His eyes sad and blurry. He turned around and unlocked the door.

„Guess you want to leave now", he said broken. „Don't worry, I won't bother you again. I also heard your message loud and clear. But know that I said the truth: I love you and always will"

With that he turned around and left the ladies room. Leaving a totally confused Jenny behind.

_**Spotted: A very sad looking Nate Archibald leaving the Black-and-White ball. Wonder what has broken him to the bone. His break-up with Brooklyn girl or the view of Little J in the arms of her gorgeous new boyfriend? Yeah, dear boy, it's sometimes hard to make up your mind and when you finally do, it could be already to late. Let's hope that our Golden boy will find his way to happiness. No one likes to see him so miserable, or? XOXO**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, Nate pouring his heart out to Jenny. Trying to make her see that it was always her. Too bad that the hurt of the Snowflake ball cut so deep that forgivness is not in her mind anymore. Will Nate really give up? Had is words really no effect on Jenny? **


	7. Chapter 7

The past two weeks were a blurr for Jenny. She could barely remember what happened. She hasn't seen Nate since their encounter on the Black-and-White ball. He kept his promise to not bother her, but it seemed that he also kinda disappeared. There were no more blasts about him (or his break-up with Vanessa), neither had anyone else seen him lately. And that started to worry Jenny a lot. Was he really so broken that he locked himself in? Or just vanished from the UES?

As much as she wanted to believe in that their conversation had no effect on her, as much she had to admit that it was a lie. Ever since he declared his love to her, his words were resounding in her head. Mostly in the most inaproppriate moments.

Her mind wandered back to the last Friday. She had come home from the movies with Liam, who walked her up to the Loft. Rufus was still at the gallery and Dan was out with Vanessa, not that Jenny cared in the slightest how her former friend felt. She was surprised about the break-up, but she didn't feel sorry for Vanessa. Somehow Jenny thought that Vanessa should have seen it coming. Not only she knew how Nate felt about Jenny, but also did they never really match.

They got themselves some drinks and sat down on the couch talking about the movie they had just watched. They discussed every scene – some loud and energetic, others silent and insistent. Leading to Liam looking Jenny straight in the eye.

„Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are, and how much you amaze me?", he suddenly changed the topic.

Jenny blushed by his words and gazed shyly on her hands. „Not that I remember", she stammered back.

He let out a silent, short laugh. „Well, they are and you do. I enjoy every single moment with you. You're unbelievable."

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up. Forcing Jenny to look into his marvellous blue eyes too.

„I don't know how you did it, but you got me under your spell. It might be early, but it's the way I feel – I love you, Jenny."

Liam leaned forward and kissed her lips shortly. Then moved back again to wait for her reaction. Jenny was moved by his words, but unsure if she felt exactly the same about him. She really liked him, but was it love already? She could sense that he was waiting for an reaction of hers. With that she crushed her lips on his ones and started to kiss him forcefully, to prevent answering to his declaration.

She nuzzeled her hands into his hair, while Liam pulled her closer. His tounge licking over her lips, asking for access, which she granted. Their tounges started to play and twist with eachother, while both of them explored the others mouth.

Liam pulled Jenny over so she was sitting on his lap, both of her legs stroking his ones. His hands swept over her back. Their kissing turned more and more passionate. Neither one of them wanted to break apart. Jenny had cupped Liam's face with her hands, kissing him fiercely. His hand glided under her shirt and caressed her naked skin, making her shiver and moan. It was such a turn on for him that his penis started to harden. Feeling his strength against her vagina, Jenny immediately pulled back.

„I'm sorry...so sorry", she stammered, turning red. „I can't..." She got up, and crossed the room to the counter of the kitchen.

Liam was quite confused. Nothing bad had happened. They had a good time and he got aroused.

„Jenny, what is? There is nothing to be ashamed of. We made out and it turned me on", he stated. „There is nothing wrong about it. It happens."

She was still looking towards the kitchen, not able to face him. She had stopped kissing him in first place because of his arousal, but also because she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be her first. She had always believed it would be Nate … Nate … who had recently declared his love to her. _Damn it!_, she thought.

„I...", she started unsure what to say, „I'm not ready for this yet. I'm sorry. I never did something like this before, it's confusing."

She turned around to face Liam again, who looked at her with understanding. Not making it any easier for her. „Please don't take it personal, but could you leave? I need some time to think", Jenny begged him.

He raised an eyebrow. „You want me to leave?", he asked flubbergasted. „Why? Jenny, we were just making out. I don't expect us to have sex now, if that's what you're worried about."

„It's not", she replied, „it just happens all so fast. I … I don't know. I guess, I just need some time to understand it all. I'm so sorry." She gazed down to the floor.

Liam wasn't sure what to think about it. He was quite gutted, as he thought that things were going well for them. But maybe he really had rushed things too much.

„Sure, I'll go. But you have to know, I'd never force you to something you don't want. I love you, I really do. And if it scared you to hear it, I'm sorry as well. But I can't help it, you turn me on in any way. I told you: you're amazing. Take all the time you need. I'll call you later tonight, ok?"

Jenny could only nod to his words. She was to amazed by them. _Why does he have to be such an incredible person? It's not fair, that I can't let myself fall into him_, she thought. And with that thought in her head, Liam took his jacket, gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

Since that night she had tried to bring some clearence to her heart, only to realize that it was twisted and confused. She liked both – Nate and Liam. And they both had declared their love for her. She never thought that she ever would be in this kind of situation, but here she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny had come to a decision. She needed to have another talk with Nate. But as he hasn't been seen in days, she only had one option left. She walked up to him after class.

„Do you have a moment for me, Chuck? I need to talk to you", she explained.

Chuck turned fully to her and examined her. „Little J Humphrey. You need my ear? Wonder what that is all about. But good, go ahead. I guess I can spare a moment or two. I only hope it's not about your Brooklyn boy, 'cause apparently I don't speak Brooklyn", he retorted nonchalantly.

_Always the same old Chuck, _she thought._ I should get it over with – the faster the better._

„No, it's not about Liam. It's about Nate", she replied sheepish.

Chuck didn't give any emotion away. „Nathaniel?", he simply stated. „What's with him? As far as I know the two of you are done."

„Could you please tell me where he is? He wasn't seen in days and he isn't answering my calls", she told him.

„Why do you even care? You're with Brooklyn boy, right?"

„Chuck, don't be a dick", she responded annoyed. „Just because I'm not _with_ him, doesn't mean I don't _care_ about him anymore. So, can I please get to know where I can find him?"

Jenny stood in front of Chuck. Her arms crossed infront of her chest, looking him straight into the eye. He kept a straight expression when he answered: „why do I think you do more than just care about him?"

He eyed her every move and could see that she slightly hesitated.

„I don't know what you're talking about. All I want to know is, if he is ok."

Chuck smirked at her. „If that's _all_ you _want to know_ – no, he is not. He poured out his heart to you, told you that he loves you and you rejected him. How do you think he feels?"

Jenny clenched by his words. „Dare you to put it all out on me!", she fought back. „When I wanted to be with him, he rejected me. What was I suppose to do? Wait around for him? Stop living my life? Why is everybody believing in that it's so easy to forgive what he did?"

Chuck monitored her entire body language. She clearly was still in love with Nate. But to heartbroken by the events to forgive him and start over again.

„You're right, he made a mistake", Chuck stated. She snorted on that comment. Chuck couldn't help but smile. „Yes, Jenny, I call it a mistake. Just like you did a mistake when humiliating Vanessa. Or me doing one at the Kiss on the lips-party...", he stopped talking and gazed shortly down to the ground.

„I never really apologized for that, did I? Well, I'm sorry for what I did back then. I was literally an ass-whole. But as you see – we all make mistakes in our lifes and our lesson is to learn out of them. Nathaniel learned his lesson. He chose wrong and he knows it now. He tried to correct his wrong – broke up with Vanessa, tried to make amends with you. He really wants to start over. And he _really_ loves you."

Chuck looked her straight into the eyes while saying the last five words. His phone shortly buzzed, announcing a new message. He took a glance – Nate.

„Look Jenny, I can't tell you how to live your life, but you should consider to forgive Nathaniel. I know him my entire life, and I've never seen him like this before. He was never into a girl like he is into you. Think about it."

With that Chuck started to walk away, not even thinking of telling Jenny where to find Nate. He knew they would find their way to eachother anyways. But he couldn't muster not telling her that he was doing fine, at least somehow.

He turned halfway round and shouted back: „You don't have to worry about him. I look out for him. Always have, always will."

Chuck's statements didn't get Jenny any further on knowing where Nate was. But for now it had to do knowing that he was somehow alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny had thought about Chuck's words quite awhile, but it hasn't brought any dissolving to her confusion. She had walked around the UES not even knowing where she wanted to go. Unless she stood infront of an way to familiar house. After a brief time she decided to enter it and ask for advice.

_**Spotted: a confused looking Little J just entered the home of our very own Queen B. Wonder what she is doing there? I doubt that they meet up for a little fashion party. Should we call the national guard, just in case? XOXO**_

The elevator tinged and doors got open. Jenny entered the Waldorf apartment, still not sure why she came here at all. No one was in sight, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jenny turned around to face Blair coming down with Serena. Both girls were surprised to find Jenny standing in the hallway.

„Well, you're clearly not the manicurist. Unless you changed your profession", Blair stated while walking over to the chaise longue.

Serena gave Jenny a smile. „Hi Jenny, didn't expect to see you here."

„Hi, neither did I. I somehow ended up here while walking. But when I realized where I am, I thought I could come up and ask for advice", she explained.

Blair and Serena changed a look. „I see some girltalk coming", Serena squealed happily.

„And somehow I get the feeling it's about two boys, and not only one", Blair retorted.

Jenny clenched, but ended up nodding. „It's all so complicated. It should be easy, shouldn't it?"

Both elder girls let out a laugh. „It's never easy, Little J", Blair said in a sweet tone, before yelling for Dorota to come. „We need some ice-cream, chocolate, strawberries and don't forget the champagne. Urgent matters need to be discussed. So now, Little J, sit down. We should have a talk."

Blair gestured for Jenny to sit, and she did as she was told. Serena had also placed herself and was now looking curiously at Jenny.

„So, where exactly is the problem? Torn between Nate and Liam, I assume?", Blair asked right away.

Jenny nodded again. „I don't know. When Nate chose Vanessa, I thought that was it. And then I met Liam, who is so kind, gentle and understanding. He really made me forget about Nate. But he got himself back in the picture again when telling me that he loves me..."

„WHAT?", both girls shrieked at the same time.

„He told you he loves you?", Blair asked.

„When? Where? And how come we don't know it yet? Is that why he vanished?", Serena letting a battery of questions drop on Jenny.

„It was at the Black-and-White ball", Jenny replied bashfully. „He wanted to talk, and so I heard him out not expecting to hear that. But yes, he said he loves me. He even said that I was the girl he was searching for. But after everything that had happened at the Snowflake ball, I couldn't forgive him like that. And then there is Liam, who also told me that he loves me", Jenny sighed.

Blair and Serena shared a knowing and worried look, when Jenny continued.

„I like them both – very much. I just don't know what to do. I mean – I want to let myself fall into Liam, but somehow I just can't. 'cause there is still this quite huge part in me that's longing for Nate. And I do want to believe his words, but I can't – I don't trust him anymore. I really don't know what to do. So, I hoped you could advice me", Jenny finished and looked at both girls.

Blair was the first to speak. „That really is a problem. Two damn good looking guys are in love with you", she mocked Jenny.

„Blair, not helpful", Serena called out.

„Sorry, it's just … I wished I had at least one saying it to me", she displayed with a bitter tone. „But the one that I want it to say, refuses to do so. So apparently, she is some lucky girl. But ok, you're torn and you need to make up your mind. Did you do already a pro and contra list? Worked for me a few times."

Jenny looked at Blair skeptically. Serena got up to grab paper and a pen. „It's worth the try. Neither Blair, nor I, know Liam. But we know Nate very well. So to say the truth – we would root for Nate. He is a great person and obviously now totally devoted to you. Yes, he had messed up, but he saw his failure and tried to fix it. We can't tell you who to be with. You must chose yourself. From what I've heard from Dan Liam is a great guy as well. So it's understandable that you're torn..."

„Nevertheless you have to make a decision", Blair interrupted. „I've been there too. Nate or Chuck. I know it's not funny when your heart wants two things at the same time, when you only can have one. So chose wise, 'cos with that decision you'll end up losing one of them."

It didn't help Jenny at all. Especially the comment about losing one of them scared her.

„And what if I don't want to lose one of them? What if I want them both in my life? Don't you think it's possible to remain friends? You did with Nate, Blair."

Blair sighed and took a chocolate-strawberry. „Yes we did. But those were different circumstances, Jenny. We knew eachother for so long. You just don't throw something like that away. But you guys – you only know eachother for about 1 ½ years. Although you never know with Nate. Maybe he is able to remain friends if you ask him too."

Serena only shrugged. Jenny sighed.

„I guess, I should get home and make that list. Thanks for your help."

„You'll make the right choice, Jenny. I have no doubt in it", Serena said. She walked over to her and gave Jenny a hug. Jenny hugged her back. Then she took her bag, nodded to Blair and walked to the elevator to head back home.

**Spotted: Little J leaving Queen B's looking even more puzzled than before. Looks like the girltalk didn't help. Let's hope that she'll be able to solve the problem that is haunting her. Who wouldn't like to be haunted by them? XOXO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh boy, what a mess … having two boys craving for your love. Must be hard to decide which one to chose? Or maybe not? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your sweet and kind comments. It's time to heat things up a little, don't you think? :) Enjoy reading and I will continue writing. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny had spent the past days to clear her head and the confusion in her heart. To her dismay, it didn't work the way she wanted. More than once she asked herself, if it was possible to love two persons at the same time. She always believed, if ever she would fall in love it was with „the One". Or at least with only one. Now she had two boys that she felt way more than friendship for. She should have been a lucky girl, but she wasn't at all. Jenny didn't want to hurt either one of them, but somehow she knew that wouldn't happen – one would be hurt in the end.

Eric tried to comfort her during this time. He was an amazing friend. Even though he even managed to make her laugh inbetween, she still couldn't decide who she really wanted to be with. Both of them were sweet, genuine, careful, and mostly hot as hell.

During and mainly also after school she spent her time with Liam, trying to act as normal as possible. Which got harder with each day of Nate's vanishing. She heard that he attended his classes, but disappeared always straight after. No one was able to catch him for a small talk. He even skipped American history, probably to prevent seeing Liam.

As much as she tried to focus on her relationship with Liam, as much her head always wandered back to Nate. Since his love declaration she couldn't help but ask herself if there still was a chance for them. To prevent thinking about him she had started to sew and sketch like a maniac. At least then her head was occupied with freedom and not a love war over her heart, where both sides had good chances to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now she stood infront of the Palace hotel, ready to enter the charity event that Liam had invited her to earlier that week. His soon-to-be stepfather would get honored today for his work in Africa. And as his mother wanted Liam to be a part of the event, introducing the new family, he only agreed when Jenny could join him.

She was totally humbled when he told her and immediately said Yes to his invitation. Therefore she needed a new dress. Jenny had seen a stunning gown at the second hand store, but it didn't quite match her taste. So she ended up doing a few changes to it, completing it today.

Instead of a strapless dress, she had added one strap over the right shoulder. The dress was floor length and had previously no leg slit. It seemed a little old fashion to Jenny, so she had inserted on the left side a leg slit almost totally up to the hip. Now the dress revealed a wonderful view of her long legs while walking. She had also cut a bit material out, allowing a little view of her right waist. The strap and the left breast area was embroidered with pearls.

Her phone buzzed in her purse again. Liam had texted her earlier that he was running late, as he had to pick up Jett's speech from his redecorated house. Jett was so nervous over his honoring that he forgot it at home. So he begged her to already head to the Palace herself and meet up there. She grabbed her phone, it revealed a new message from Liam.

**Sorry sweetie, still running late. My mom doesn't feel so well. She is still here at the house. Try to get her back on her feet and then we'll come over. Love you!**

Jenny sighed. She didn't feel like walking in that event on her own, especially as she didn't know anyone there. But standing outside in the cold wasn't an option either. She entered the hotel and went straight to the ball room where the event was held. Leaving her coat at the wardrobe first.

A lot of people had already arrived. Sitting on tables or standing with eachother in groups chatting. As expected Jenny couldn't see anyone familiar in the crowd. She made her way through the room and looked at the scenerie when finally spotting someone she had met before – Lily. _Maybe Serena is here then to_o, Jenny thought. With that hope she walked up to her.

„Hello Mrs. Bass. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if Serena is here too?", she asked hopefully.

Lily turned to her with a bright smile. „Jenny, what a nice surprise to see you here. Serena should be here, but I guess she hasn't arrived yet. She promised to come, but you know her … she doesn't really like these kind of events really. How come you are here?"

„My boyfriend Liam invited me. His soon-to-be stepfather gets honored tonight. But Liam isn't here yet, so I was hoping Serena was", she explained to her.

„Oh, Jett Owens. He is such a humble person. He is never making a huge deal about himself or his work. Well, I hope you enjoy this night. I'll let Serena know you looked for her. But you could talk to Chuck and Nate instead, they are here somewhere", Lily stated and gave her another smile before turning to her previous conversational partners.

Jenny was taken aback by the comment of Nate being at this party. He was the last person she expected to be here. On the other hand – it was an UES event. Why shouldn't he be here?

She turned to the buffet, but before she could make a choice what to take, her phone started ringing.

„Hi Liam, where are you? I'm waiting inside and just to say, these elder men here aren't my type", she let out with a laugh.

Liam joined in. „Sorry, to hear that. But on the other hand, good to know that there is no reason for me to turn jealous. Listen, I have bad news. My mom is getting worser. She just threw up and got fever. I'm taking her to the hospital, just in case. But that means I won't come round. I'm so sorry, I know that you looked forward to our night. Try to have a great night even though. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Jenny saddened about these news. She really had looked forward to this night. She sighed. „It's ok, Liam. Your mother is more important than our night out. Hope she feels better soon. Do you want me to talk to Jett?", she asked understanding.

„No, there is no need to. He already knows. I'll call you later, alright? And again, I'm sorry babe. Got to go. Love you", with that Liam hung up, before Jenny even could reply a thing.

_Great_, she thought, _now I'm stuck at a party where I don't know anyone. And the ones I know, are not exactly the ones I want to talk too._

As she was starving, she got herself some food and sat down at a near by table. After a few bites a woman walked up to the table she sat on.

„Jenny, how wonderful that you're here. Is Liam around too? I haven't seen him yet", the woman called out.

Jenny looked up in shock. There stood Joleen Parker, Liam's mother – right in front of her.

She nearly swallowed her chicken.

„Joleen", she coughed, „you're here?" Jenny looked at her incredulously.

„Of course I am, dear", Joleen eyed her. „Jett is getting honored tonight. Where else should I be?"

„I'm sorry", Jenny stammered, „it's just that Liam told me you weren't feeling so well."

Joleen let out a small laugh. „Oh yes, indeed I didn't. Damn sushi last night. But thanks to some meds I feel better again. I'll stick to water tonight and that hopefully will work...oh, would you excuse me please, I just saw an old friend of Jett's. Tell Liam to come over later when the honoring will take place. I want us all together then. Enjoy the food, darling."

„I sure will let him know", but Joleen was already gone and Jenny was pretty sure that she didn't hear a word she had said.

Jenny sat frozen on the table. She tried to understand what just happend, but her mind wouldn't comprehend. Liam told her that he would bring his mother to the hospital, but she was here – doing just fine. Why did he lie to her? And where the hell was he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenny remained another thirty minutes at the table. But with each minute going by, she felt more and more that she didn't belong here. She had monitored the entrance in hope to see Serena arrive, but nothing. Also had she tried to reach Liam. But he neither answered her calls, nor did he reply to her text. She decided it would be best to go home.

She was waiting for her coat when an all to familiar voice approached right behind her.

„You look as stunning as always. This dress suits you. And the blue colour let's your eyes shine even more."

Jenny turned around to face the boy that she didn't want to see tonight.

„Nate, I didn't know that you're here", she retorted, trying to calm herself down while looking into his breathtaking blue eyes.

He smiled at her. „I heard that you were looking for me. Thought I could find you here."

She looked at him in confusion. „I didn't look for you, Nate. I was here with Liam."

By the sound of his name, Nate clenched a little. „I don't mean now. You looked for me a few days ago. And from what I can see … there is no Liam here."

Jenny couldn't help but blush. _Damn Chuck. Screw him and his loose mouth_, she thought. _From all nights, he has to walk up to me tonight. _

„Well, uhm, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. No one had seen you...so I was just wondering...", she stammered an explanation.

He smirked at her. „Good to know, you still care. So do I. Where is Liam? I wouldn't leave you alone at an event like this. And from looking at your actions...", he pointed to the woman which held Jenny's coat, „I assume that he didn't even show up at all. Do you need a ride?"

Jenny took her coat and turned to Nate again. „I don't think it's such an good idea. I'll just catch a cab."

„Don't be silly, Jenny. I have my limo downstairs. I'll give you a ride, as friends. We used to be friends. There is no reason why we can't be friends again."

She observed him. Nate stood there in his suit, not making a move. He was right, they used to be friends in the past. Why not in the future? Wasn't that what she wanted? To still have him in her life, as a friend.

„Alright, thanks for the offer", she replied and walked towards the exit.

They got down and to Nate's awaiting limo. While getting inside neither one of them noticed the brown haired girl taking a picture of them.

**Spotted: Do I see a reunion comming up on the horizont? Right outside the Palace – Little J is entering Golden Boy's limo. Leaving the charity event in honor of hot Brooklyn's boy stepfather early. Our hot Brooklyn boy is nowhere in sight. Oh boy, hope you didn't make a big mistake by ditching Little J tonight – it may have let her straight into the arms of Nate Archibald again.** **XOXO**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Brooklyn went down in awkward silence. Neither Nate nor Jenny felt like talking. Both just kept staring out of the windows, although Nate shot a few glances over in between. They arrived at the Humphrey loft within twenty minutes.

„We're there", Nate stated shortly and got out of the car to help Jenny exit it. He held out his hand to her, and when she took it, it was like an electric punch hit him. He gazed down to this unbelievable, beautiful girl, that he had rejected a few weeks ago. _You were such an idiot, Archibald_, he thought to himself.

Jenny had already started to walk towards the building, not even saying Goodbye. Nate followed her quickly. He surely didn't want to end it like this. „I'll walk you up."

„There is no need to, Nate. I know the way", she smiled politely back at him. „Thanks for the ride."

He was hurt by her words, but remained walking next to her. „Well, there might be no need, but I'm an Archibald. And we were raised well – we don't let a woman go all alone home. At least we bring her to her porch and make sure she is safe and sound home."

Nate smiled at Jenny. No matter what she was about to say, he wouldn't back down and bring her up to the Loft. Making sure she was alright. She looked up at him and cracked a smile too.

„Fine, Mr. Archibald", she retorted, „I won't hold you back on doing your socially duties. I clearly don't want to offend your families traditions."

Deep down inside Jenny was relieved that he insisted on bringing her up. She wouldn't admit it, but she had enjoyed his company since leaving the event. As awkward as it may have been. She missed seeing him.

They arrived at the loft door and Jenny opened up. Gazing inside she quickly realized that nobody was home. She turned around to face Nate, who stood in the door frame behind her – looking straight at her.

„So, I'm safe back home – thanks to you", she smiled brightly.

As much as Nate wanted to return her smile, he couldn't. The goodbye was on the way, and he didn't feel like he could take it. Instead of returning an answer to her statement, he ended up asking her a question.

„Are you sure that you'll be alright from here? I mean...after he just..."

Nate couldn't bring the sentence over his lips, when he saw the hurt expression in Jenny's eyes. She clearly wasn't alright.

„If you want, I can stay 'til Dan or Rufus get home."

Jenny looked down, not sure if she wanted him to stay or not. „ Dad is out of town. Looking for a new artist, who has an exhibition somewhere in Vermont. And I guess Dan is out with Serena. Don't know when he'll be back..."

She stopped talking when realizing what she just said. They would be alone.

„I'll be fine. No need to worry. Not the first time I'm alone at home", she tried to lighten up the situation with a joke.

Nate still monitored her entire behaviour and acting. He knew she wasn't fine and close on breaking down, but he won't force her to let him stay.

„Alright", he simply stated, „sleep well. And if you feel like talking, you know how to reach me."

He stepped forward, gave her a short hug and turned to leave the loft. Jenny was taken aback by his actions. _What the hell is going on here?_, she thought. _First he gives me a ride home, insists on walking me up and now he's leaving just because I say so. Not fighting a second to be allowed to stay – even as a friend._

Jenny was totally confused. Was he probably over her? Did he really just wanted her to get home save? Before she even knew what she was doing, she grabbed his wrist. Causing him to stop in his tracks.

He turned around to face her. Curiosity glimmering in his eyes.

„Don't go, please", she pleaded while looking down shyly. „I don't want to be alone now. I could need a friend...and we used to be...right?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

It broke Nate's heart to see her so vulnerable. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted his bright, shining Jenny back – the one that would do everything to reach her dreams. Now she seemed so far away. It was cruel how one lie could break a whole world down, but so did one decision. With that thought he made up his mind.

„Sure, I'll stay. How about a movie? Unless you want to talk."

Jenny shook her head. „No, movie sounds just fine. You can pick."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie was nearly over and neither of them spoke during it. They both had sat down on the couch, each in one corner. It felt weird to Nate, but if that was something that would help Jenny to erase the pain a little, he would go along.

He gazed over to her, just to see that she had fallen asleep. _She looks so damn beautiful. You're such an idiot that you ever thought she wasn't the one._

He watched her sleep for a brief time. Then decided it would be best to carry her over to her bed. Her position on the couch looked quite uncomfortable. He placed his left arm under her legs, while bringing his right arm around her small waist. He pulled her up carefully, trying not to wake her. Her head fell onto his right shoulder. Nate had to resist the urge to kiss her forehead. She was his sleepy beauty, at least for now.

He walked slowly over to her bedroom. While trying to get through the door, her eyelids opened.

„Nate?", she asked sleepy confused. „What are you doing?"

He gazed down at her. „Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. You fell asleep and I just wanted to bring you over to your bed. The couch position looked quite uncomfortable. And I know from experience that you don't want to sleep on her when you have another oportunity."

Nate let Jenny slowly down while explaining, regretting to have to let her go. „Not that I'm not thankful that I was allowed too."

Jenny had eyed him the entire time. He looked so damn hot in his suit. And his marvellous blue eyes killed her – again. Although she knew what they would do to her, she couldn't help but look straight into them.

„Well, I guess I should go now", Nate said firmly. „See you at school."

Before he could turn and leave Jenny walked up to him and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. It felt like his skin was burning where her lips had touched it.

„Thank you, Nate." She took one step back, standing right in front of him. Both looked their eyes. Neither one of them felt like moving or saying something or breaking the contact that had builded.

Jenny wasn't sure why she did what she did next, but before she could even think another second about it, she had crashed her lips on Nate's and her hands flew up around his neck.

Nate was totally surprised by her action, but didn't muster a second to join. He placed his hands on her waist and brought her even closer to him, if that was possible. They both kissed eachother with full passion, tongues playing one another.

Jenny flipped them around and punched Nate onto her bed. His eyes widened in surprise. Jenny sat down on his lap, her legs stroking his. Her hands surrounding his face and forcing another torching kiss. Nate enjoyed her actions, but was also unsure if this was suppose to happen after what happened tonight between Liam and her.

Nate's hands ran over Jenny's back. He placed one in her wonderful blonde hair, the other ran up her leg which was revealed due to her leg slit in the dress. He pulled her head a little back. He broke their kiss and started to bring kisses down her neck to her shoulder. With each kiss Jenny groaned with pleasure.

He was unsure why, but all the sudden Nate knew this wasn't right – it shouldn't be. He stopped kissing her, and looked her straight in the eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes, which were filled with passion and desire. _Damn it!_, he thought.

Nate pulled Jenny up easily and sat her aside. He got up from her bed fast.

„Jenny, this isn't right. We shouldn't...", he started to explain, but was stopped in his words when looking at her.

Jenny sat on her bed. Legs up to her breast, her arms surrounding them. Tears were streaming down her face.

„You're rejecting me, again. You said you'd love me and now you're rejecting me again", she barley brought out through sobbing.

Nate was shocked by the view infront of him. Breaking her heart was the last thing he meant to do – again.

„NO, Jenny, NO!", he exclaimed. „I'm not rejecting you. I want you, I want you badly! And I do love you, more than you can even imagine right now. It's just...it doesn't seems right to do. Jenny, you're with Liam and he hurt you tonight by lying to you. But this..." He trailed of and looked at her again. „Jenny, I really want you – I want us! But not like this."

Jenny got up from her bed. A few tears were still streaming down her face. „I want us too, Nate. I always wanted us. Ever since you kissed me on the masquerade ball. Even though you thought I was Serena. But since that kiss...all I could think about was you."

She walked up to him and placed one hand on his cheek. „I want you, just you. Dan was right, I was only hiding with Liam, because I didn't want to get hurt again. Just like Vanessa may have been your easy way out, Liam is or was mine. I do like him, I really do … but not as much as I love you!"

Hearing those three words coming out of her sinful lips was enough for Nate to hear. He crushed down his lips on hers and kissed her fiercely. They both loved eachother and wanted to be with eachother – so why wasting more time?

Nate broke apart, gazing into her deep blue eyes. „Are you really sure about this?"

Jenny nodded and smiled at him. „Never ever been surer about anything!"

He smiled down at her, knowing that this girl would be his end. His hand caressed her face, his fingers stroking over her cheek and lips. „You have no idea how long I've longed for you to be in my arms, to be all mine. I was such an idiot to ever let go of you. But I promise that will never happen again."

Before Jenny could reply something Nate started kissing her passionately again. Her mind went totally blank and she forgot what she wanted to tell him. The only thing that she could remember at that moment, the only word that still had remained was – Nate.

His fingers worked his way down her neck, so did his tongue. Her hands traced patterns on his back as her thoughts went wild: ___Warm skin. Muscles. I want to feel this. Every part of it. Let's do this._

One of Nate's hands was sliding down her strap slowly. Placing kiss after kiss on her shoulder. Jenny shivered out of excitement, feeling his lips on her bare skin. His second hand had found his way to the zipper on the back, opening it. With one simple move of his hand Jenny's dress fell to the floor, revealing her body in the most sexiest underwear Nate could have imagine.

He continued kissing every part of her upper body. One hand had cupped her breast, causing her to groan. He looked up at her, her eyes closed, the entire face filled with desire. This was clearly a view that he would never give up on.

Nate started to kiss her lips again, pecking them. Jenny sighed, placed her hands on both sides of his shirt and ripped it apart. She shortly took in the view of his bare chest and the washboard abs, which got revealed before starting to kiss every single inch of skin and trailing her fingers over it. Nate moaned and sighed out her name. With each kiss and touch of hers, he got more and more aroused.

He walked them a little backwards and placed Jenny carefully down on the bed. She was laying infront of him. Only wearing her strapless bra and a pantie. Both barely covering her breast or her delicious sweet. Nate took in the view, burning it into his mind. Jenny gazed up at him in lust. The way he stood infront of her. Bare chest, only his trousers covering his erection.

„You just gonna stand there and stare, or you gonna start fucking me", she teased. Nate couldn't believe his ears. When did this innocent girl became such a sexy, naughty turn-on?

„And you're really sure you want this?" he asked again. She got half up, both hands grabbing his, forecing him to lay down on top of her.

„I want you", she whispered in his ear, „now!"

With that she started to kiss him again, biting his lower lip. Her hands wandering over his bare back. Feeling every muscle. _He feels so damn good._

Nate shoved all his doubts aside. He trailed his lips down the column of her throat. His hands sliding down her breast, waist, to her leg. Grabbing it and placing it around his waist. Still kissing every little part of her beautiful breast. He had managed to get rid of her bra, and his mouth cupped her left nipple – sucking, kissing, biting. Jenny moaned in pleasure.

Her hands trailed down, making their way to his trousers. Unbutton them to finally set free what was stroking her inner legs all the time. She badly wanted to feel him. She pushed the trousers and boxers as far down as her hands would allow her too, for the rest she ended up using her legs. Delighted she figured that it worked and all she felt on top of her was a totally naked Nathaniel Archibald. Her hands had trailed up his legs again, stroke shortly over his strong butt, only to remain at his waist.

Nate had stopped kissing and caressing her breasts. He got himself up on his ellbows, gazing down at this magnificent girl. As much as he hated to break apart from her, there was something he needed to get before continuing what they were about to do.

„I just need to get something from my jacket", he explained and started to get up. He grabbed his jacket and searched the pockets through 'til he found his purse. Quickly got the needed object out of it and returned to the waiting beauty.

Jenny lay on the bed. She had eyed him, taking in the most hottest sight she was ever allowed to witness. When he turned back to her, she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

„What's wrong?", Nate asked confused.

„Nothing...I'm just...overwhelmed by the view", she stammered, turning red and gazing to the floor.

Nate smiled. He walked up to the bed, placing on leg right next to her and hovered half over her. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look him straight in the eyes.

„Nothing to be ashamed off, Miss Humphrey. And just so you know … I fucking love the view infront of me. And I'll love every second while tasting every part of it", he said with a husky voice causing her to shiver. „Jenny, I want this to be good for both of us. But I won't lie, it will hurt. You need to tell me, when you want to stop."

Jenny nodded. „You won't hurt me", she stated and brushed his lips softly. Her fingers trailed down his chest again, only to cup his strenght and start to stroke it.

Nate was caught by amazement. Her hand around his cock totally aroused him to the fullest. She gently stroke his length slowly. Nate felt like he was losing his mind. _This girl will so be my end. God this is pure heaven._

He stopped her in her tracks. Not even sure why. He took her hand and placed the condom in it. Jenny returned with a smile, opening the tiny package. She had only used one on a wodden penis in sexual education, but this was real and much different. All the self-confidence she had just five minutes ago while stroking his penis was gone. Her hands slightly started to tremble. Nate covered her hand, and helped her to place the condom right.

„Nothing to be afraid of. If you want to stop, we stop", he assured her again.

„I want this – I want us – I want you!"

Jenny laid down and dragged Nate with her. He started to kiss her impulsively again. His hands wandering down her stunning frame. She had lifted both of her legs up and cupped them around his waist, granting him better access to her core. Nate had shifted a little and hold himself up with his right arm, while his left hand had found his way down to her sweetness. He plunged two fingers into it, realizing that she was all wet and ready. During his action she cried out loud, moaning his name in pure excitement.

Nate exited her center and licked his fingers. „Hmm, you taste so damn good", he exhaled, while leading his fingers into her mouth to lick them. Jenny let her tongue round his fingers before ending up sucking on them. Nate looked at her with delight.

He pulled his fingers back, only to replace them with his tongue. His hand stroke up her arm and intertwined with her fingers. He shifted once more slightly, only to thrust his strenght right into her slit. Jenny cried out in pain and pleasure to this amazing feeling. She had dreamt about this moment to come, but never ever thought it would be so fantastic.

With each thrust Nate pressed himself a little further inside her. He wanted her to get used to the feeling and him inside of her. Nevertheless there would be some pain, better get over it fast. He got to a steady pace, now it was time to take her to the fullest. He wanted her, badly. He let himself out of her, only to plunge back in, this time to the full length of him. Her cramped pussy enfold him. It was such a treat, she was such a treat. She felt so good that Nate was barely able to keep up the pace.

Jenny moaned and cried in pleasure. It had hurt when Nate entered her to the fullest, but it was only a temporary pain. The pleasure overwhelmed. They had both come to a steady rhythm. Wet skin on skin. Kissing, touching, scraping … Jenny's legs were still around Nate's waist, trying to bring him even closer to her. Pressing him more into her, if it was even possible.

The feeling of Nate being inside of her, tilted her entire thinking. All she wanted was him inside of her, forever. His tongue was trailing down her jaw line, while her hand held onto his left shoulder. He backed out of her once more, only to thrust back in causing Jenny to scream out his name in excitement. She wanted nothing in the world more than to feel him inside of her. That night... and every night for the rest of her life.

With that thought on her mind, she came. A huge wave overcame her, bringing her the much needed redemption. Her entire body clenched and she held on to Nate like he was her only saviour. Another stroke and Nate followed her over the edge. Looking straight into Jenny's wonderful blue eyes. Breathless he laid himself down on her, while still being inside of her.

Sweat skin to skin. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, and gazed down at her. She had her eyes closed briefly.

„I love you, Jenny Humphrey."

„I love you too, Nathaniel Archibald. Always did, always will."

**Spotted: Golden boy Nate Archibald leaves the Humphrey loft at 4:30 am in the morning. What was he doing there so long? According to sources neither Lonely boy nor Little J's dad were home. Oh, oh, could it be that Little J is not so little anymore? What will Liam and Vanessa say to this? Not to think of Lonely boy... XOXO **


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 10 am when Vanessa Abrams entered the little coffee shop in Tribeca. She had no clue why she had agreed to meet here, but they definitely needed to talk. She looked around the place and spotted the girl she was looking for, sitting on a table in the back of the shop. By getting closer it seemed to Vanessa that the girl was asleep.

She sat down on the table. „Uhm, Agnes, are you awake?", she asked.

The young, light brown haired girl lifted her head. „Barely", she retorted. „Why do we have to meet so early again?"

„We need to talk", Vanessa stated impatiently.

„Right … talk", Agnes got herself up a little and waved towards the waitress. „Could I get another coffee, please? Make it double cream. Thank you." She turned to face Vanessa. „Oh sorry, you wanted something too?"

„No, I'm fine", she replied harsh. „Can we please get to the main topic? I'm seeing Dan later."

Agnes made a noise. Vanessa wasn't sure if she only coughed or if she snorted, but it didn't matter anyways.

„Ok, then V. Go ahead, what's the emergency that I had to drag myself here so early?"

„You were then one who wanted to meet here", Vanessa stated promptly.

„Yeah, but you were then one that wanted to meet at 10 am, where most people are still asleep on a Saturday morning. Get to the point, girl."

Vanessa sighed. „Fine, the plan backfired last night. As you may already now, if you weren't to drunk last night."

Agnes cocked an eyebrow at the girl infront of her. „Backfired? How? Everything went as planned so far." She took a sip of her hot coffee and eyed Vanessa.

„No, it didn't!", she exclaimed. „It wasn't planned that Nate would take her home from that event and stay til 4:30 am this morning." Vanessa looked angrily at Agnes.

„The plan was to make Jenny fall for Liam, so he could swipe her v-card. When Nate gets to know that, he would be so smashed that he would fall totally for me and leave her behind for good. Where the hell was Liam last night? Why wasn't he with Jenny?"

Vanessa was totally outraged. She couldn't understand anymore why she had asked Agnes for help. But at that time it seemed like the best thing to do. Even though Nate had chosen her that one night, it was obvious that his feelings for Jenny were way stronger than his feelings for her. For some stupid reason Vanessa believed in that if he would see Jenny with someone else he would just forget about her. What a massive mistake – it only made him realize how much he wanted to be with her. Now she was the one all alone.

„So? Where was he?", she asked again, even more aggravated.

„Truth? He was with me", she stated simply. „Look, it's not like you tell a guy to walk up to a girl and play her big time without giving him something in response. Matter of fact, V. Liam had his price to join our plan. And I paid him last night."

Vanessa grimaced at the last part of the statement. „Oh please, spare me the details. Or any of your arrangements. I don't care about it, all I care about is to get back together with Nate. Liam was supposed to be with Jenny last night. Why did you change the plan? You paying him could have waited til today. God knows what happened between them last night. What if they talked it through? If she forgave him? You promised that we would crash Jenny. I can't see that right now."

Agnes placed her coffee down. „How should we know that Nate was at that event? It was obviously an coincidence. Nevertheless … Liam is on his way to make amends with Jenny. She is into him, and trust me … it will only be a short time 'til she gives in to him. He is so fucking charming and hot. There is no girl out there, who could resist him. After he got what we wanted, he will dump her by leaving town. Leaving her crushed behind. And trust me, not even Nate Archibald wants her back, after learning what his little sweatheart has done with him."

A devious smile formed on Agnes face, causing Vanessa to shiver. Did this girl plan more than helping her to get Nate back?

„As much as I want Nate back, do we really have to force Jenny to lose her virginity?"

Agnes laughed at that comment. „Sure thing. She is an angel to your Golden boy. And clearly he wants to swipe that card himself. So what do you think will happen, when he learns that his sweet Little J is not so sweet and innocent anymore? What do you think will happen, when he gets to learn that she is just a fucking whore? A little bitch that had no problem to suck Liam's dick, to open her legs wide open for him to fuck his way through with her..."

„Fine, I got it. No need to picture it any further", Vanessa interrupted her. „Just make sure that it happens soon."

„As I said, already in progress. Soon Little J will be nothing more than a slut."

Vanessa stood up. „As long as Nate is mine afterwards, I don't care."

Agnes eyed the girl leaving. _What a dumb person_, she thought. _Who cares if you get back with Golden boy_. She grabbed her phone out of her purse. Sending a text to Liam.

**Keep it going as planned. Make her forgive you and take her out. Get her drunk and then do with her whatever you want. Just make sure that some of your friends join you, and don't forget to take pictures. Clearly Nate would like to see what his sweatheart is up too :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Jenny woke up in Brooklyn. She turned around and streched, only to realize that she was all alone in the room. She thought back to last night and a smile immediately came to her face. Remembering every single second clearly. Every touch, every kiss … she cuddled into her pillow. Nate's fragrance was still lingering in it, Jenny took a deep breath. She really wished that he could be here right now, but Nate had left in the early morning hours. He didn't want Dan to find him in her bed and kill him for sure. Not to think about Rufus. Jenny had laughed about his concern but had to admit that there was quite some truth in it. They both would freak out if they knew.

They had agreed on keeping it quite first, so that Jenny could sort things out with Liam and then they could tell their friends and families. As much as Jenny first thought she had only dreamt everything, Nate reassured her more than once it was all real. Not only by his words, but also by his actions. _I'm definitly not Little J anymore_, Jenny thought to herself and turning massively red by thinking about what they've done more than once last night.

Her phone buzzed next to her bed. Jenny got immediatley up, hoping for a text from Nate. Instead it was from Liam:

**Good morning, sunshine! I'm so sorry for last night. I want to make it up to you. Can we meet later (5 pm) – got something special planned for you. Hope you're not to mad and you enjoyed the event anyways. Love you!**

The butterflies, which were flying around Jenny's stomach just moments before retrieving the message, died in an instant. All the happiness was gone. All she felt now was shame, guilt and sickness.

_OMG, what have I done? I cheated on Liam! _Jenny stared at her phone, reading the message over and over again. _He lied to me, true, but now he wants to make it up to me. And just because of one single lie, I ended up sleeping with Nate...God, what have I done? What was I thinking? I totally forgot about Liam while being with Nate._

Jenny got up, walking straight over to her mirror and eyeing herself in it. She wore a simple white tank top and blue panties. Her hair was a mess, but her eyes were shining like blue diamonds. Although Jenny wasn't sure if it was because of last nights actions or upcoming tears of guilt and sorrow. _I need a shower, that will help thinking._

While laying in Nate's arms it was also clear to her – breaking up with Liam and being with Nate. But now, was that really what she wanted? After her thirty minutes date with the shower Jenny didn't get any further – in fact she was even more confused. Her feelings were driving roller coaster. And another text, this time from Nate, didn't make it any better.

**Hi darling! I wished I could have stayed last night to wake up next to you this morning and look into your wonderful blue eyes, continuing holding and kissing you. I miss you so much! I know we said we would take it slow and quite, but honestly – I can't wait til everything is out and I can be with you 24/7. I love you so much, Jenny Humphrey! You have me entirely – body, heart & soul!**

Tears were streaming over her face. Joy, sorrow, happiness, pain, love, guilt – all at once. _I need help, or I'm definitly gonna explode with all this emotions and the mess that I got myself in._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Jenny stood in the familiar hallway. She didn't even wait for Dorota to announce her presence, she immediately called out for Blair.

„What the hell, Humphrey? Didn't you learn that yelling for people isn't polite and graceful", Blair stated by descending the stairs.

„Oh please, don't give me that crap, Blair", Jenny snapped, causing Blair to look at her in astonishment. „ You scream for Dorota or any other person everytime. I need your help … I've done … I've done something very terrible." Jenny's voice was trembling and nearly refused. Tears were escaping her eyes again.

Blair may have been pissed by her attitude just minutes ago, but seeing this young girl in this state didn't make her feel any better – in fact it made it only worse. She had seen the blasts about Nate and her.

In an instant she was at Jenny's side. Taking the blonde's hand and leading her over to the couch to sit.

„Well, I guess I have a clue what this is about. How about some hot chocolate and you tell me what happend – if you want", Blair said in a motherly tone.

Jenny only nodded and kept crying silently. Dorota, who had witnessed the entire scene, only exchanged a short look with Blair and went straight to the kitchen to get the drinks for the two girls.

„So, … Nate brought you home and stayed til 4:30 this morning. I assume you didn't only talk", Blair got straight to the point. Jenny was so caught off-guard by her statement that her eyes widened in shock and she totally turned pale.

„How do you know?", she stammered, „did he tell you?"

Blair let out a short chuckle. „No dear, we haven't talked – but Gossip Girl did. Two blasts came up about the two of you. One leaving the event, and the second about Nate leaving your place. Honestly, I'm a little bit surprised, but just a little. I thought you are good with Liam and want to be with him."

„I do … I mean I am … I think. Blair, I don't know anymore what I feel or what I want. It's all so damn confusing. Liam stood me up yesterday. It wouldn't have been a big deal, if he wouldn't have lied to me. He said his mother was sick and that he couldn't come to the event 'cos he would bring her to the hospital. Only that Joleen stood not even five minutes after that phone call infront of me – at the event!"

Jenny let out a sigh. „I tried to call him, but he didn't answer. And after half an hour I decided to leave, and that's when … that's when … „

„When you met Nate", Blair finished. _Oh boy, what did you do Nate? _

Blair took a sip of her chocolate. „I assume that Nate was all the gentleman that he was raised too, and offered you a ride home. You want to tell me what happened then?"

Blair somehow had a feeling she already knew what happened the night before, but she had to hear it from Jenny.

The young girl sat next to her. Holding her cup steady in her hands, like it was the only thing in the world that would keep her together. She sighed once more, this time heavier than before.

„I made a mistake … or took a bad decision. Whatever you want to call it … I messed up. Big time."

Jenny also took a sip. Tears had stopped running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sobbed a little before continuing.

„He wanted to leave. He was already on his way out, but I … I stopped him. For some reason I didn't want to be alone. But I guess it was more, I don't know. I haven't seen him in days – since our bathroom encounter to be exact. And at first I really just wanted us to be friends. So we ended up watching a movie, but I fell asleep during..."

Thinking back of the moments of last night made Jenny's stomach go wild again. Excitement returned, so did passion, joy, but mostly desire. Her thoughts went back to Nate's blue eyes, his wonderful bright smile, his bare chest, his strong arms, his body wrapped around hers …

„Earth to Jenny? Are you still with me or should I call NASA for a transmission?", Blair's voice got Jenny back into reality.

„Sorry, I … I just got lost a bit."

„Yeah, I can tell. And from the shade of your face, and the big plastered smile on it, I would say those thoughts were quite good and probably very hot", Blair retorted quite amused.

Jenny turned even more red, if that was still possible.

„He carried me into my bedroom", Jenny started continuing last night's events. „I woke up before he could place me on my bed and leave. Being so near to him, his fragrance, his arms holding me … it got to me. It made me remember his words – that he loves me. He wanted to leave. He was actually on his way out when I got up to thank him for taking me home. I did the mistake to kiss his cheek and look him then in the eyes."

„Oh girl, never look Nathaniel Archibald straight into the eyes. Everyone knows how damn dangerous they are. He really should have a gun licence for them. They also killed me a dozen of times. I wonder if it's even legal to have those kind of eyes."

Jenny had to laugh about Blair's latest comment, which made Blair smile. _Good, at least she is not so broken that her humour got lost along the way. _

„True to that. I always get lost in them and my mind goes blank. Same happend last night. Before I even knew what I was doing, I kissed him – passionately on the mouth. I shoved him on my bed and … tried to seduce him."

Jenny looked ashamed down on the floor. Speaking it out loud made her feel even more miserable and guilty.

„Well, I don't see a reason why that is something to worry about, Little J. You got swept away by the moment. Liam will understand, if you explain it to him. He surely figured by now that you and Nate have history."

„It's not that easy, Blair. It's not the end of the story...", Jenny let out a deep-drawn sigh.

„He wanted to stop things. Told me, that he doesn't want us this way, that it wouldn't be right. But I … but I told Nate that I want him, only him. I told him that I … that I love him. Which is true, I do love Nate. I always did since Masquerade ball. I'm sorry Blair."

Blair just waved it off. „No need to be, Little J. Nate and I wouldn't have lasted anyways. We were never meant to be. So what happend after you told him you love him?"

„I guess that nickname doesn't suit anymore", she stated simply.

Blair looked at her confused until it dawned her. Her eyes grew wide. „You and Nate...?"

„Yes, we slept together", Jenny whispered, as if she was afraid someone could be in earshot and hear it.

„When I told him that I love him, it got out of hand. But I don't regret it", she explained immediately. „He told me more than once that we could stop when I want too, but I didn't. It just felt so right, Blair. And I really wanted him, and … and it felt so good. He was … he was all I ever dreamed of. Sweet, kind, careful, empathetic, sensitive – I guess I couldn't have asked for a better first time. It wasn't as romantic as everyone always dreams off, but it was with the one I wanted. And he cared about me and not only about himself. That's how it should be, right?"

Jenny had turned to Blair, who had listened in silence. She had thought about her first time and felt a little jealous. She couldn't remember that Chuck had been this way with her in the limo. It was more the lust that carried them away that night.

„Sure, that's exactly how it should be. Nate always cared about others more than about himself. That's a quality I always loved and cherished about him."

Jenny only nodded and thought back about their conversation last night. As much as Nate wanted to be with her, he let it up to Jenny to decide how things were going from there. He would give her all the time in the world, waiting for her til she was ready to be with him.

„He clearly is one of the good ones. Don't know why I doubted it inbetween."

„Well you had your reasons. Actually even a living one. Which brings me to another living reason – what about Liam now? Do you want to be with Nate now? Or is that the reason you came, asking me for what – advice, guidance, a decision?"

„I thought I knew what I wanted. While being with Nate – it was magical, and not only because of the sex we had. It felt natural to lay in his arms, to be with him. As if … as if we belong. I could melt into him, not caring about a thing. But this morning...", she trailed of, glancing out of the window.

„This morning I got a text from Liam. He wants to apologize. He planed something for me. And then it hit me – I cheated on him. He lied to me, and I cheated on him. I don't even know why he lied. Maybe he did it, so he could plan and organize that surprise tonight. What if he has planed a total romantic evening for us, and that's why he stood me up last night and I … I ended up cheating on him with Nate. What a cruel person am I?"

„Ok, first of all – you're not cruel. Second – those things happen. It may not be nice, but they happen. It also wasn't planed that I have my first time with Chuck, matter of fact. Look Jenny, it may seem wrong and cruel to you now, as you obviously feel guilty about what happend last night. But … Nate and you love eachother. It wasn't just passion, lust or desire, right? I wasn't just sex between the two of you. Not just some one night stand. You both feel strong for another, and as much as you may try to hide it – you weren't able to do so anymore. Sooner or later it would have happen anyways. No one can fight their feelings forever, also a matter of fact."

Blair took Jenny's hand and looked her straight into the eyes. „You may feel as shit right now when you think about Liam. You feel guilty, ashamed, miserable … but your heart told you last night what you truly want. And that's Nate. You wouldn't have walked down that road, if you wouldn't want to be with him. Yes, he hurt you a few weeks ago, but after seeing you with Liam – he came to his mind. Nate knows now what he wants, and that's you. Don't doubt it and go for it. It may hurt Liam now, but let's be honest – he is a cute guy. He'll find someone new in an instant."

Blair let go of Jenny's hand and stood up. She walked over to the table to get some berries.

„I had my troubles with you, Jenny. But you surprised me more than once. If anyone from outside the UES is able to live this life of ours – it's you. Don't ever tell anyone that I said this. I'll end your life immediately", Blair said with a wide smile on her face.

„You're good for Nate. He struggels a lot with his life and family. It gets to him. It's not that I don't see it. I just can't help him, but you can and do. With you he can be himself. But mostly, with you he can have both worlds. On one side he can be the UES boy he always was and always will be, but on the other side he can also be a normal guy hanging out in Brooklyn or whereever. You balance him. And he … he brings out the best in you as well. To shorten it – you've got my blessings. Not that you came to get them, right? I'm not so stupid to believe in that you would ask me at all for permission to see Nate. What I want to say is … whatever the two of you have to face in future – I'm on your side, Jenny."

Jenny still sat still on the couch. She had listened in astonishment to Blair's words. When she came here, she had never imagined that the conversation would turn out like this. She wasn't even sure, if Blair would listen at all to her love problems.

„Thank you, Blair. I don't really know what to say."

„Just say that you'll do the right thing by following your heart. 'Cos that would mean that two of my friends will be happy. And yes, I do consider you as a friend."

Jenny got up. Passing the short distance to the dark brown haired girl in no time and hugged her tightly.

„Thank you. It really means a lot, Blair."

_**Spotted: Little J leaves once again the home of Queen B. Who would have thought that these two girls have so much to talk about, definitly not me. Wonder what was subject of their encounter. The long stay of Golden boy last night at the Humphrey home? Or the missing Brooklyn boy at the charity event? Whatever it was, it gone out good as our Little J left Queen B's home smiling. Didn't see that one coming. XOXO**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, I know that that kind of conversation surely never would have happened on the show. But somehow I have always hoped for that Blair would become some sort of bigger sister or guideance to Jenny. So here in my world she is :) She certainly could have been the better friend to Jenny than Vanessa was. Hope you like it and fell free to leave a comment**_


	10. Chapter 10

It was shortly after 5pm when Jenny entered the coffee shop where Liam wanted to meet her. She was totally nervous, but not because of seeing him – more about confessing to him. She had spent the past hour thinking what to tell him exactly. One thing she was totally sure about – she wanted to be with Nate. Jenny had called him earlier and he tried to help her find the right words for Liam. But somehow she still wasn't sure what to say to him.

He was sitting on a table near by the window front. As soon as he got a glimpse of her, Liam got up to greet her.

„Hey darling, you look wonderful today."

He gave her a short kiss. Jenny immediately pulled back, Liam looked at her confused.

„What's wrong, sweatheart? Did I do something?", he asked concerned.

Jenny looked at him. Although she had made up her mind, still guilt was building up inside of her. She knew she was about to hurt him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. But she couldn't deny her feelings for Nate and pretend that she was going to be fine with Liam. Not after last night, it would all be a huge lie.

„We need to talk", she said and took place on one of the stools.

Liam observed her, something was wrong and he knew it. He had seen the blasts about her. The plan wasn't working as they had planned. But mostly – he didn't want to go ahead with this stupid plan.

„Sure, we can. Guess it's about the Gossip Girl blasts", he stated while looking straight at her.

Jenny turned pale. _So he knows already. Damn it. I need to find a way to explain it to him, without hurting him. But I guess this way doesn't exist._

„Not only, but yeah – it involves the blasts or better … what they said."

Liam sighed. „Look Jenny, I know Nate and you have history. And yes, I was quite pissed when I read that he brought you home and stayed til 4:30 am. But it doesn't matter. I trust you … and Nate is past, right? So he was a friend, who brought you home. There is nothing to talk about. There is nothing, or?"

He eyed her facial expression. He could see that she had tensed up when he said that Nate was past. _Come on, Jen. You can't go back to this douche. Tell me you put him to the past, for good._ „Jenny?"

Jenny shifted a little on her seat. „There is something that I need to tell you, Liam. And … and you won't like to hear it."

Liam sat still. His worst fears turned into reality. They had talked it through and she would dump him for going back together with Nate. But he was a fighter, he wouldn't let her go so easy.

„So you kissed. Well, I can't say that I'm happy about it, but we can work it through. Pretty sure Nate started it. Of course he would use last night's chance to get to you. Jenny, whatever he said to you, it was pretty sure all a lie just to get you back. He is desperate. He clearly would say anything to get you back..."

„Stop it, Liam. Nate wasn't the one that lied to me last night, that were you!", Jenny interrupted him. Looking him quite angry in the eyes when remembering the phone call.

Liam was taken aback by that comment. He looked at her baffled. „What? What are you talking about? I didn't lie to you."

„Yes, you did. How is your mother doing?", Jenny asked straight away.

„My mother?", Liam got from second to second more irritated. _What is this all about?_, he thought to himself. „What has my mom to do with the fact that Nate brought you home?"

„Pretty much everything. You told me that she was sick and that you had to bring her to the hospital, remember?"

„Of course I do, and I did. We were there for nearly two hours. Jenny, what is this about?"

Jenny let out a loud grunt. „I saw her, Liam. Last night, I saw her – at the event! She even talked to me! Asked me where you were. Which was - by the way - a very interessting question. So where were you? Clearly not at the hospital with her."

Jenny shot him a mad look. Liam had turned a little pale. _Fuck mom! You said you would stay home. What the hell!_

„I can explain that to you", he stammered. „It's a bit complicated, but I had a reason to do what I did. Jenny, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry that I lied last night, but..."

„Why did you do it?", she asked harsh. Even though Jenny knew that she had also done something terrible, probably even way worse than Liam, she couldn't help but feel mad and angry right now.

„Probably out of the same reason why you let Nate take you home", he retorted.

This was clearly not the answer that Jenny awaited. „What? That has nothing to do with the fact that you decided to lie to me!"

„Tell me one thing, Jenny. Tell me the truth – do you still love Nate?"

She should have known that this question would come, but it still caught her off-guard. Jenny gazed down to the floor. Time to put it all out on the table.

„Yes, I do. I thought that I would be able to get over him, but I was wrong and last night … last night proved it. I'm sorry."

Hearing this from her broke Liam's heart. He knew that she was into someone else when they met, but the more he got to know her the more he fell for her. He had hoped that she could get over Nate and they could start something new. It had all started as an evil plan from Agnes, but for him the plan started to suck long ago. And he wasn't willing to fulfill to her desire.

„So, what does it mean now? Are you guys … are you two together now?"

Jenny sighed. „I never wanted to hurt you, Liam. You have to believe me that. When we met, I was broken and hurt by Nate. And I really thought that I couldn't forgive him. But recently … he broke up with Vanessa, because of me. And he declared his love to me … and I believe him. It's not just words or chasing after me, he really wants to be with me. I know this isn't fair to you, but I can't change how I feel. And … and I feel stronger for him."

Each word cut deep like a knife into his flesh. Like she was taking piece by piece of him. _Maybe that's what I deserve for plotting against her._

„Did you … did you sleep with him last night?", he could barely muster this question, but he needed to know. Even if the answer would torture the hell out of him.

„Liam", Jenny only sighed.

„Please, be so fair and tell me the truth."

Jenny gazed down again. „Yes, I did sleep with him. He wanted to leave, but I … I made him stay. And then we slept together. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Tears had builded up and started to stream down her face now. „I really never meant to hurt you like this, but I love him. And I always did, I just … I don't know. Liam, you are an amazing guy, and if we would have met under different circumstances ..."

„Please, don't", he cut her off, „I'm not as amazing as you think I am. You wanted to know why I lied to you last night – truth is, I was with another girl. I had sex with her … and you even know her."

That confession took Jenny fully by surprise. Her eyes widened in shock and the tears stopped from falling. She looked at him uncomprehending. All the guilt and shame she had felt over the entire day, it was all for nothing. He did exact the same to her.

„You slept with someone? Someone I know?", she asked for understanding.

„Yes."

„How could you do that to me?", she yelled at him.

„What? Are you kidding me? You just told me that you cheated on me as well. But I'm the mean one now. How dare you", Liam spat out at her.

As much as he was hurt that she immediately turned to Nate, even more was he exasperated by the fact that he was the one who would get judged now.

„I'm not the only one who made a mistake last night, Jenny. You may knew that I lied, but that doesn't give you any reason to jump right away into bed with Nate!"

„Whatever …", Jenny sighed, „I guess it's officially over. I came to tell you that I want to be with Nate. And to apologize to you, although I don't see a reason why I should do that anymore. Just one last thing … you said I know her. Who was it? Someone from school?"

„No, it wasn't anyone from school. It was … it was Agnes. It was my payment. She hired me to get to you", he confessed silently.

Jenny was so taken aback that she felt the room spinning around her. The air had vanished out of her lunges. A high buzzing sounded in her head.

_Agnes … he slept with Agnes? … Who paid him for getting to me. Why? And what for? Why would Agnes be interessted in me falling for Liam?_

„I don't understand", Jenny barely brought out. „Why?"

Liam felt uncomfortable, but he wanted to come clean. He knew there was no chance to get back together with Jenny. But at least he could make sure that she knew the entire truth. And hopefully Agnes would get what she deserves.

„Revenge, I would say. She never gave me a reason", he started to explain. „Jenny, you have to believe me that I never meant to hurt you either. As I said … it's complicated. I know Agnes for a few years by now. And I don't know why, but she has this something that drives me crazy. But she always refused to date me. And then one night she called me up – offered me a deal. My payment would be three nights with her. I could do with her whatever I want."

He gazed down to the floor when he saw the judgement in Jenny's eyes. „I'm not proud of it, but at that time … guess somehow she was my Nate. My addictive drug. She wanted me to make you fall for me. So I approached you after that Snowflake ball. I knew who you were. But the more I got to know you, the more I fell for you. And I didn't want to follow her plan any longer. She called me last night to meet up with her. I didn't plan on sleeping with her, I wanted to quit. But when I saw her, I … I couldn't resist her."

He looked up again. „You have to know one thing, I don't think she is on her own on this. I heard her talk to some girl called Vanessa on the phone straight after the first blast came out last night. I couldn't hear their entire conversation, but Nate's and your name fell. Jenny, I am really sorry for what I've done. And I don't expect you to forgive me, but please don't think to bad of me. I never lied about my feelings for you. It may have started as a plot, but it became true to me. I really wished we would have met under different circumstances. I hope you'll become happy with Nate, you deserve to be."

Before Jenny could reply a single word, he got up from his chair, gave her a short kiss and walked fast out of the coffee shop. Jenny remained sitting, still trying to comprehend what she just heard.

_Agnes … and Vanessa? Did he just said that some girl called Vanessa was involved too? But that doesn't make any sense. They don't know eachother, unless … but no, that's not possible. It started straight after the Snowflake ball – Vanessa and Nate were dating then. Why should she plot with Agnes against me? _

Jenny couldn't find a reason for all of this. But obviously there was something bigger going on behind her back. She needed help to find out what, and she knew exactly where to find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate sat on the couch of Chuck's suite at the Palace. He knew he had been a bad friend lately. Being more caught up in his own love life than being there for Chuck after the loss of his father. Of course he had been to the funeral, and also to the opening of the last will. Nevertheless Nate felt like he should have done more. That's why he decided to spend the evening with Chuck, although he'd rather be with Jenny. Just by the thought of her he grinned over his entire face. And thinking of last night wasn't an option, it would only get him horny as hell again.

„According to this stupid grin on your face and the latest Gossip Girl blast, I assume that you finally got her laid. Please tell me that it was worth it, Nathaniel", Chuck had come out of his bedroom. He poured himself a single malt whiskey and sat down opposite of Nate.

Nate shot him a disgusted look. „That's not what it's all about, Chuck. And you know it! I love Jenny, and I want to be with her. It's not because I wanted to fuck her."

„But you did? Why spending half the night at her house, if not for some little mattress activities?"

„Seriously Chuck? Is that all you can think about right now?", Nate asked him annoyed.

Chuck downed the whiskey with one huge gulp. „And what exactly should I think about, Nathaniel? The fact that my father died? That Lily and oh yeah, your little girlfriend's father are responsible for it. Sure … that's the better theme."

Nate felt all the sudden very uncomfortable. He thought with time going by Chuck would accept that it was an accident, but obviously he still kept holding on to the thought that Lily and Rufus were responsible for the tragedy that had happened in the night of the Snowflake ball.

He sighed. „No, it's not a better theme. Of course not … and you know how sorry I am for your loss. But it was an accident. Don't push Lily, Serena and Eric aside – they are the only family you have left, Chuck. Whether you like it or not. And I wish you would stop fighting Lily. It won't bring you anywhere."

„That's non of your business, Nathaniel! Maybe you should go and play with your little princess before Brooklyn boy shows up again."

_He can be such a dick at certain times. I really don't know why I'm still friends with him. _„Well sorry, Chuck, but that is not an option. And I'm not afraid of Liam. Jenny made pretty clear that she wants to be with me as well. And even though it's non of your business as well, yes, we did sleep together last night."

Nate stood up to get himself a drink. Chuck remained seated and watched him. „I'm impressed, Nathaniel. I really thought that you only talked the entire time. Didn't believe in that you would go for it. Looking at your records from the past, and I'm not counting the good old Catherine, you've never been the fastest – no offense."

„It just happend, I didn't plan on it. And what do you mean with 'not the fastest'?"

Chuck let out a laugh and smirked at him. „Oh Nathaniel, Nathaniel. Do I really have to remind you on how long it took you with Blair? Because of your confused head and mixed up feelings for Serena. It's surprising how clear it is now with Jenny."

Nate had sat down again, his whiskey glass in his right hand. He leaned back into the couch. „It's not the same, Chuck. Whatever I felt for Blair or Serena, it's not even close to what I feel for Jenny. The feelings for her are way stronger. Guess that's why I hid myself with Vanessa. Jenny got massively under my skin, like no girl ever did before. Being with her ...", Nate trailed off, leaving the sentence hang.

Chuck wasn't to disappointed about it. Hearing his best friend talk like that, made him feel sick. He started wondering how long it would take hearing Nate talk like this to make him vomit. But he wouldn't find out. Before Nate was able to keep up his speech, a knock on the door caught their attention.

„Awaiting someone?", Nate asked.

„Not that I know of", Chuck retorted and got up to answer the door.

He was surprised by the view of the female frame standing infront of him.

„Can I come in or do I need a password to enter the Bass cave?", she mocked Chuck.

He stepped a little aside to let the young girl through the door, while calling out to Nate that this visitor was for him. Nate, who had remained on the couch, turned his head around towards the door only to see the one person he had just spoken about.

„Jenny? What are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Liam", he asked confused.

She quickly passed the way over to him and hugged him. „I was, and it was short and … interessting, I guess."

„Interessting? I don't get what you mean."

Nate eyed her curiously, not understanding what his new girlfriend meant. How could a break up be interessting?

„Is that whiskey?", she asked instead.

Nate nodded. „Oh great, I can really need one", she exhaled. She took the glass from Nate and downed it til the last drop. The liquid caused her to cough.

„Gross, how can you drink that voluntarily?", she wondered inbetween coughs.

Both boys just stared at her like she was the eighth world wonder. Neither one of them understood what was going on here.

„What?", Jenny asked confused when she finally realized that they both stared at her. „I needed a drink, that's all."

„So to get that straight. You met your ex Liam, broke up with him, and then you came over to my place because you needed a drink", Chuck recapped the events.

„Well, not exactly like that, but pretty much. I actually need to talk to you. I could need your help", she corrected him a little. She sat down next to Nate and placed one hand on his knee.

If Nate was confused by her appearance just seconds ago, he was even more confused now by her behaviour. _Why the hell does she need Chuck's help?And why isn't she asking me?_

„You need Chuck's help? What for?"

„Good question, Nathaniel. I can't follow your wish, Little Humphrey. What could you need my help for?", Chuck eyed her curiously. He had followed her back into the room and sat down on the couch. Not without pouring himself another glass before.

„To find out why Agnes and probably Vanessa are plotting and scheming against me", she retorted dryly.

Nate was totally taken aback by this new situation, while Chuck only sat silent and looked straight at the new couple.

„WHAT? What are you talking off? Agnes? Vanessa? I don't understand. And how do you know that they plot against you?", Nate bombed her with question.

„Liam said so."

„And you trust him on that?", Nate asked incredulous.

„Why shouldn't I? He may have lied to me last night, but why should he lie on this? Just as much as I cheated on him last night with you, he cheated on me as well with Agnes."

Nate's eyes widened. He tried to comprehend the lastest informations, but his mind was just a massive blur.

„How about we start at the begining, 'cos honestly – I can't follow anymore."

„Fine", Jenny said, „according to Liam it was all a set up. I met him today, to talk and end things. As you know. So when I got there, I asked him why he lied. At first he wouldn't tell and tried to make me see that we could work through whatever happend between the two of us last night. But I told him, that I love you and that I want to be with you. So he asked me right away, if we had sex … and I confirmed. I wanted to apologize when he confessed to me about Agnes. They know for a while as it seems, and she offered him a deal to get after me. She wanted me to fall for him. He doesn't know the reason, she didn't tell him why. But he agreed on it ..."

Nate had tensed during her last words. His hands built to fists. „This sick bastard. I'll kick him to Mars and even further. He will wish for that he'd never agreed to that deal..."

Jenny stroke her hand tenderly over his face. „He may have done the wrong thing in the begining, but he came clean, Nate. There was no reason to tell me all that, but he did. He wanted me to know the truth. He..."

„He only wanted to salve his own bad conscience!", he screamed out. Still mad over the plot against his girl. „How in the world can you defend him?"

„I'm not saying that he's an angel, Nate. Neither were we last night. Can I please end the story before you make up your mind about him? I know you don't like him anyways, but he is a nice guy after all. Now, may I continue?", she gazed at him inquiring. Placing her hand on his left cheek to assure him that she was all with him.

„Sorry, it's just … „, he started and stopped when looking into her amazing blue eyes.

„I know, I know. Well where was I? … Oh yeah, he agreed on that deal. So he knew who I was when we met the night of the Snowflake ball. Plan was to make me fall for him, for whatever reason. But the more we got to know eachother, the more he fell for me – in real, not fake. He wanted to end the game, that's why he went to see Agnes yesterday. But, … well he couldn't. He called her his addictive drug. He couldn't turn his back on her, although he wanted too..."

Nate couldn't held back, he ended up laughing. Jenny looked at him bewildered.

„Oh come on, he said he wanted to end that game and ended up with her? How can he say he fell for you, when his feelings for you didn't even hold him back on having sex with Agnes?", Nate implied.

„Probably just as much as my feelings for him as I ended up with you", Jenny only stated. „Or wait, maybe even as much as your feelings for me, but you ended up with Vanessa."

Jenny immediately regretted her last words, when she saw the expression on his face.

„I'm sorry, Nate. I didn't mean to..."

„But there is some truth in your words", Chuck interrupted her. Speaking for the first time since she had started to explain why she came over. He had listened in silence, trying to find the reason for this scheming game.

„And it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Both of you know now that you love eachother and that you want to be with eachother – end of story! More interessting to know is – what's Agnes goal? Why did she hire Liam to make you fall for him? That makes no sense. Getting you to fall in love – what for? So he could break your heart? And then what? … No, I think she had something else in mind."

„And what could that be? If anyone had a reason to be angry, it's me. She burned my designs!", Jenny said outraged. „She acted like a maniac on the meeting, and I ended up being the one that suffered."

„But didn't you try to make it without her? Wasn't that the reason why she burned your designs?", Nate asked.

„Yeah, I went to that manager alone again. But for good reasons – she nearly ruined everything I worked for. I mean, I even moved out at home. I nearly lost my family, which truly was my biggest mistake. I didn't want to lose what I had worked for so hard. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. So I went solo."

„And she took it personal and snapped. Looks like burning your designs wouldn't do to her. So, Nathaniel, I think we also should have a talk with Liam … and don't worry, Humphrey – we won't hurt him. But maybe he'll tell us a little more about the plan. I feel like he left out a part. And you mentioned Vanessa. How does she fit in all of this?"

Jenny was a little worried over the fact that Chuck and Nate wanted to talk to Liam. Even though Chuck just assured they wouldn't harm him, she wasn't so sure about it.

„Vanessa? Yeah right, uhm … Liam said that he overheard a phone call which Agnes received last night. Well, he didn't hear the entire conversation, but the caller was called Vanessa and during the conversation Nate's and my name fell. So Liam assumes that Agnes is not on her own in this game. Although I don't know why Vanessa should be involved. Liam and I met when you were still dating", Jenny looked over to Nate.

He was still pissed about everything he just heard. Liam playing with Jenny because Agnes told him so, Liam falling for Jenny … well, he couldn't blame him on the last part. It was damn easy to fall for her – she was just outstanding in his eyes. Although it took him quite long to realize that.

„Maybe she wasn't in from the beginning. Maybe she joined the plot after I dumped her. She was pretty mad and upset when I did. She immediately knew the reason. She asked me right away if I would go after you now. So maybe … I mean, I don't want to think of it, but it could be. She stole my letter for you, she lied to both of us – you said it yourself back when."

Jenny just sighed and leaned into Nate, who placed his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer and comfort her. It was definitly all a little too much for her.

„We'll find out about Vanessa's part. But for now … Jenny, I need Liam's number. We need to talk to him and make sure that he doesn't talk to Agnes. Or end things with her. We have to keep her believing that you're still with him. Meaning that the two of you", Chuck pointed at Nate and Jenny, „can't be seen like this in public. If we want to get to Agnes, we have to keep her safe. Do you think Liam will play along?"

„I don't know, maybe", Jenny answered.

Nate looked at Chuck indignant. „Are you serious? You want Jenny to stay with that lying ass? Sorry, but I won't go along with that plan. It sucks, big time."

„Nathaniel, your jealousy in all honor … do you want to know what this is all about or not? Do you want it to end or not?"

Nate only nodded. „Fine, then we have to play their game. But they don't know that we took over the rules. So, number please. There is still a few infos missing, and we need to know them before we can come up with a good plan ourselves."

Jenny handed Chuck her phone over and watched him as he scrolled to her contacts. Nate still held her close, as if he was afraid that something would happen to her the second he would let go of her. She looked up to him and smiled. Placing a soft and sweet kiss on his wonderful, full lips.

„It won't change a thing about my feelings for you", she assured him. „I love you with all of my heart and soul."

Nate cupped her face with his hands, starting to kiss her fiercely. Not giving a crap about the fact that his best friend was watching them.

„Oh please, get a room. I already had to listen to your love story, I don't need to see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So the truth is out! Is there more to the story than Liam said? What will the gang do to bring Agnes down? And what will they say to Vanessa's involvement? How will Dan react to all of this? … the answers will come :)**

**I already have two other stories in mind – hope I get to them soon. Kinda funny, dreamt one of them earlier this week. Too bad that dreams can't be written down or saved, cos I forgot about the most. Were some great conversations among that I clearly won't be able to get down on the paper the way I dreamt them :( At least I still remember the topics**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, took me a bit to keep up. Work got to me and I got a little distracted. Hope I'll find more time to write within the next days. Hope you like this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts**

* * *

It was already quite late when Jenny got back home to the Loft. Nate wanted to give her a ride, but she insisted to take the train instead. Just in case that someone was watching. They had agreed to keep it silent, so that Agnes as well as Vanessa would believe in that their plan was still in motion. Jenny wasn't sure if Liam would play along, but she hoped so.

When she entered the Loft Dan was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a late night snack.

„Quite late, don't you think? Would have been nice to get a call", he mentioned when she placed her bag on the counter.

„Can't remember that you always give me a call when you're out", she replied a little annoyed by his tone.

Dan shot her a short look. „Maybe because I'm not a five teen year old. So, where were you? With Liam? … or maybe with Nate?"

Jenny rounded the counter and got herself a water bottle out of the fridge. She wasn't in the mood for the upcoming talk, but she knew that she couldn't prevent it either. Sooner or later they would have to talk about it – she decided that now was better than tomorrow.

„So what? Do I get a big speech now? Want to tell me how disappointed you are?"

„I just would like to know what's going on in the life of my sister. That blast … about Nate leaving at 04:30 am … I don't get it. I thought you are seeing Liam, and that you were done with Nate. Why was he here? And so long?", he asked, trying hard not to sound too much like the overprotective brother he always was when it came to her.

Jenny sighed and sat down next to him. „Guess we have to talk, and you won't like what I have to say. But before, promise me one thing."

He eyed her curiously. „Which would be?"

„You won't get mad and you won't judge. It's my life, Dan. I live it how I think it's best for me. I never judged you or your decisions. I always supported you. You have to do the same for me."

He already didn't like reading the blast, now hearing this words from her kind of freaked him out. Whatever she will say, he surely won't like it. But for now, he had to go along.

„Fine, I won't. So what happend?"

„You know that I was suppose to meet Liam last night. Well, he ditched me. Nate was so kind to bring me home. I didn't feel like staying here all alone, so I asked him to stay and we watched a movie. I fell asleep and he carried me over into my room..."

She shifted a little on her chair. _Damn, I can't believe I'm confessing to my brother that I had sex with his only male friend. This is so crazy, but he will find out eventually. So better he gets to know from me now._

„I woke up, and he wanted to leave, but I … but I didn't let him. I started kissing him, passionately. Dan, before you start – I know. You don't like the thought about Nate and me being together, but Dan that's not your decision to make. It's mine and Nate's."

Dan breathed in deeply. He hadn't heard much yet, but he knew where this conversation was about to go. Yes, he wanted his sister to be happy. And yes, he also wanted the best for his friend. And remembering how miserable Nate was when they talked last, he surely didn't want that for him. But Nate and Jenny together? She was only five teen, and Nate … he seemed to never really know what he wants. What if it was just a short period thing for him?

„What happend after that kiss?", he brought out through clenched teeth.

„Dan, that is really non of your business. I also don't ask you what you do behind closed doors with Serena", Jenny retorted.

„So you did sleep with him? Here? In our home?", Dan kept pressing to get an answer.

Jenny couldn't believe her brother. _Why the hell does he want me to say it?_ „No Dan, we went out in the park. Thought it would be more fun there", she said sarcastically.

Dan rolled his eyes. „Jenny, this is not funny."

„You're right, Dan. It's not. Even if I did sleep with him, why is it so important to you to hear it? So you can go and punch him in the face again?"

„YOU'RE FIVE TEEN, JENNY! You're not supposed to have sex!", he shouted out while raising his hands in despair through his hair.

„OMG, DAN! I can't believe you!", she screamed back at him. „You're such a hypocrit! Look me in the eyes and tell me that if Serena was my age, you wouldn't go for her!"

„What? That is pathetic, Jenny. And totally not the point. Serena is not your age and we're not talking about her or me here. It's about you..."

„...and Nate. Yes, I know", she ended his sentence. „But Dan … if you would fall for a girl in my age, be honest … would you let her go, just because she is two years younger than you? It's just a number, Dan. And let's face the truth – the only reason why you are so pissed about this is not that Nate is two years older, it's because he is your friend. And maybe also because he had this short intermezzo with Serena!"

Jenny looked him straight in the eyes. She could see that the last two facts clearly found their goals. She had hit the nail on it's head.

„No, it's not … I mean not really … that's not the point", Dan started to stammer. Deep inside he knew his sister had a point. Or even two. He really didn't feel comfortable with the fact that the only male friend he had so far, would probably become the boyfriend of his sister. And that friend not only deflowered his sister, but got deflowered by the girl he loved.

„Jenny, I already told you that he is more experienced and ...", he started to explain again, but got cut off by Jenny.

„...and that's exactly why he made it perfect for me, Dan. Nate told me more than once that we could stop at any time. I was the one who wanted it. And I don't regret it, not a single second. It was all I ever hoped for and dreamed of. Dan … he loves me and I love him. How many girls can say that they had their first time with a boy they truly love? There are so many girls out there, who just do it – because they want to get over with it, or because they feel like they have to do it. Don't you think that it's good for me, your sister, that I was allowed to share this moment with someone who really loves me and cares for me? And he does, Dan."

Dan had listened to her words. And he couldn't deny that there was a lot of truth inside of them. Also they made him realize that Jenny was way more grown up than he expected. She obviously wasn't the little girl anymore.

„Sure, … it sure is good that you …", he couldn't finish the sentence. „It's just, I wished you would have waited a little more. You're still young and … well, I guess I still see you as the little eight year old, or so"

Jenny ended up laughing over that comment. „I'm definitly not eight anymore, Dan. Even if you don't like it, I grew up to a young women. And I know what I want – and that's Nate. Yes, I was hurt and confused. And there was Liam … but last night when Nate wanted to leave it was all clear. I want to be with him. And there was no reason to wait, it felt right. And it still does..."

She got up from the chair and got herself a cookie out of the box. She took a second and handed it over to Dan.

„I know that all of this is not easy for you. But it's also not easy for me, Dan. Nate is my first real boyfriend, and these feelings … they are intense … and confusing. All at the same time. I don't know how things will go from here, but I could need my brother at my side. So, do you think that you could arrange yourself with this? Could you accept the fact that Nate and I are together? Your blessing would mean a lot to me, and to Nate."

Dan sighed and took a bite from the cookie. After swallowing he gazed over to his sister, who had sat down on the chair again. Looking so much more grown up than he could remember, but still showing a piece of the vulnerable girl he always tried to protect.

„Honestly, it will be very weird to see the two of you together. But if that is what you want … Jenny, I just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy, I'll try to make my peace with it. But just so you know, the second he hurts you is the second I break every bone of his."

Jenny smiled at Dan and flung her arms around his neck to bring him in a tight hug.

„Thank you, Dan! It really means the world to me. But there is something else I need to tell you", she said while pulling apart from her older brother.

Dan cocked an eyebrow.

„It's about Liam … and Agnes … and maybe Vanessa", Jenny said carefully.

He gazed at her in confusion. „I don't understand."

With that Jenny started to explain to her brother everything she knew about the set up against herself which was planned by Agnes and probably joined by Vanessa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As much as Jenny had tried to stick to their agreement not to see eachother, she couldn't stand not seeing Nate. Now she was on her way over to his house. To assure that she wouldn't get recognized right away, she had put on a base cap and a shirt of her father as jacket. The shirt was so huge that she literally got lost in it. But she didn't care how stupid she probably looked like, all she cared about was to see Nate.

She walked up to the door of the town house, she already had been in once. Jenny rang the bell and waited. Close after the door flew open only to reveal a very messy and sleepy Nate Archibald.

„What the the hell? It's 8 am, what do you want?", he said petulant, barely looking at the person infront of him.

Jenny cracked a smile. „Wow, you really don't belong to the early birds. But well, I can go again, if you don't want me to stay", she answered amused.

Nate was astonished to see her. She was the last person he had expected.

„Jenny, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't see eachother while this entire Liam-Agnes-Vanessa thing was still going", he said silently, gazing to both sides to assure that no one was watching or listening to them.

„I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand not seeing you. Can I come in?", she replied shyly, looking at him with puppy eyes.

The second he looked at her, he felt like his knees would give in. Even in this trashy clothes she still looked so damn sweet and sexy. He smiled and stepped aside.

„You're the last person on earth that I would let stand outside. You want something to drink or eat? Actually I just got up. Got a little late with Chuck last night."

Jenny smiled back at him and held up two brown paper bags, she had brought.

„Muffins, brownies, croissants, hot chocolate and coffee. Wasn't sure what you like for breakfast, so I got it all."

They had walked into the living room. Nate just smiled at her and shook his head.

„I like everything of it, but before … I like this."

With two steps he stood infront of her, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her sweet and gentle. After two minutes he broke apart from her.

„Yeah, that is clearly something that I'd like to have for breakfast each morning from now on", he said in a husky voice while smirking at her.

Jenny blushed and boxed him playfully in the side. „You're unbelievable!"

„Oh, I know that pretty well. I remember that a very cute, sexy blonde Brooklyn girl said those exact words to me when I brought her entire body to shake for the second or third time … don't really remember the exact time. I was too busy enjoying exploring every little inch of her outstanding sweat body", he recalled with an even wider smirk on his face.

„NATE!", Jenny called out aghast.

He had pulled her even closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist, closing her into a tight embrace. He loved to feel her body against his. He already did the night they kissed outside that creepy photographer's place. But at that time he was scared and confused about his feelings. Now he knew exactly what he wanted – to be with her. He would never get enough of kissing her, holding her, touching her, talking to her, spending time with her … she was his world and that was all that mattered.

„What? I'm just speaking the truth, my angel", he lovely gazed down at her. Those gorgeous blue eyes looked up at him in delight. He lifted a hand and took of her base cap.

„Do you have any clue how much you mean to me? I don't know what you're doing to me, Jenny. But you're all that matters. I never want to lose you again."

This time it was Jenny who kissed him. Short and sweet. „You won't", she replied.

To prove him and assure that her words were true, she led him over to the couch. Placing the two brown bags aside on a tiny table next to the couch. She forced him to sit down. The second he sat, she placed herself on his lap. Looking him straight in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

„What about the breakfast you brought?", he asked tangled.

„Hmm, not hungry anymore … at least not hungry on food." With those last words she leaned forward and started to kiss him fiercely.

Nate didn't hesitated to join her immediately. His right arm got up and his fingers run through her hair, they delved into them. His other hand slided beneath her shirt and around her waist, circling patterns on her bare skin. Jenny started to moan, when she felt his fingers on her skin. She pulled herself a little up, and reached for the end of Nate's shirt. Lifting it up over his head, to toss it aside.

She traced a muster down his chest with her fingers, only to follow it right away with her tongue. She circled his left nipple, sucking it, then the right, sucking it. Lowering to his belly button. Nate had closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet torture his girlfriend gave to him. Moaning her name, while his fingers found their way to her hair again.

Jenny shortly stopped her game, and gazed up to the boy that she had massively fallen for. He sat with closed eyes relaxed on the couch, only wearing his boxers. The little playing had already affected him, his arousal wasn't to hide anymore. She had already enjoyed the view two nights ago, but she would never get tired of seeing him in this state. The fact that she turned him on this tremendously flattered her totally. She never thought that he would ever feel for her like this, but here they were.

„Angel, please don't stop. I need you...", his words got her out of her thoughts.

Smiling up at him, she let her hand wander beneath the hem of his boxers.

„Don't worry, this is only the beginning", she remarked playfully.

She started to kiss his belly again, and while doing so she dragged down his boxers. Nate had gotten up a little to help fulfilling this task. Now he sat totally naked infront of her on the couch. Jenny kneeled on the floor, taking in the breathtaking view of the enormous erection of her boyfriend.

She was a little terrified, but gazing up to his beautiful face, blue eyes focused on her, she went straight back to her mission. Without hesitation she started to kiss the glans of his penis, causing Nate to moan louder and shiver. Pleased by his reaction she became more confident, and started to lick him. After Jenny got used to the feeling, she went to the full task – taking his strenght into her mouth. She started slowly to suck, at first only have of his penis. She wanted to make it good, but mostly to make it last longer.

Nate tensed by the amazing feeling of her mouth around his cock. He was already massively aroused by kissing and touching her, but seeing her kiss his dick … feeling her sweet, sinful lips on him – it brought him close to faint. This girl truly would be his end. He watched her with excitement when she started to suck him. It felt so damn good. He grabbed with his right hand a pillow and held strongly on to it. His left hand buried into her hair, putting a little pressure to her head – he so badly wanted to feel her all around him.

Jenny felt his arousal and his hand on her head, forcing her to take him deeper. She obeyed his wish and took him to the fullest. Sucking and licking him, over and over again. She moved her head in a steady pace, as if he was thrusting inside her.

Nate felt like he was losing ground under him. He could feel her juicy mouth around him. As much as he wanted to watch her suck his dick, he couldn't take it any longer. He shot his head back. His one hand clutched the pillow, the other still burried in Jenny's hair – when he finally found salvation.

„Oh, fucking God! Jenny …", he screamed out. Nate's mind went blank. A huge wave washed over him when he poured into her. „Swallow it, angel." He barely knew his name or where he was. All he did know was that he would never ever let go of this wonderful girl beneath his legs.

Jenny had finished him off, and got back up. Smiling at him, tracing her fingers over his skin again. When she finally was on eye level with him, she placed a finger on his lips – forcing him to open up his mouth. The second he did, she hovered over him. Close on kissing, but instead she opened up her mouth. Letting a bit of the semen drop into Nate's mouth. Before he could even move or say something, she captured his mouth in another torching kiss.

_She is good. She is damn good and toxical. _He broke apart, gazing her straight in the eyes with burning lust.

„You know when you keep waking me up like this, I will be dead by thirty", he smirked at her. „And now … now it's time to get rid of those damn clothes of yours, and I get you your breakfast!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Eventhough it's grey and rainy all the time I barely found the muse to write lately. Instead I ended up doing some rewatch of current shows to catch up again before they start airing new episodes. I also did a rewatch of a few GG episodes to find my muse again and continue this story. We're getting closer to the end. Here is the next chapter for you. Have fun reading it and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was late afternoon when Chuck and Nate had met up to confront Liam about the plot of Agnes against Jenny. Nate didn't feel like leaving his house. He had spent the entire morning with Jenny, and couldn't wish for a better way to start the day. He wished he could have stayed with her in his arms forever in his bed. But this conversation was a must. They wanted to end things.

Liam was sitting on a table near by the bar when the two boys entered the restaurant. He had agreed to the meeting, but felt very uncomfortable about it. He was pretty sure about the fact that Nate was pissed about the entire plot, and that he would probably punch him unconscious. He couldn't blame him, he would feel the same way.

„Nate, Chuck", he greeted the guys when they approached his table.

„Parker", Chuck answered shortly, Nate only nodded. „Thanks that you took the time to meet us. Much appreciated."

Liam chuckled. „Not that I really had a choice. Sooner or later you would have come for me anyways, or am I wrong?"

„Quite intelligent the boy. Who would have thought that?", Chuck snorted nonchalantly. „As we agree that this is not a date to become lovers or anything else, shall we get straight to the point?"

„Go ahead, but there is nothing more to add, Chuck. I told Jenny everything …", Liam retorted and gazed over to Nate, „ … and I'm sorry for what I did. I know you don't believe me, but I truly am. Yes, Agnes bought me for her plot, but as soon as I got to know Jenny closer, I didn't want to obey any longer. I don't know what her plans are."

Nate had tensed and his hands had clenched to fists. „Spare me the part where you pretend that you care for Jenny, or that you even have feelings for her. 'Cos if you really would, you would have never spent the night with Agnes", he brought out to clenched teeth.

„Really Nate? Just as much as you love her? Is that why you went for Vanessa? The only ..."

Before Liam could duck away, Nate's fist hit his yaw hard. Liam flew backwards of the stool to the ground. Nate had gotten up and hovered over him, hands still clenched to fists.

„DARE YOU TO QUESTION MY LOVE FOR HER!", he yelled out at him, while the entire guests of the restaurant and it's staff watched in shock.

Chuck got up from his chair, and detered Nate from further punches.

„Nathaniel, no one questions your love for her. And punching him unconscious won't bring us any further. It may help you to feel a bit better, but it won't help Jenny", he whispered in his ear. „Remember our mission. We need to find out what Agnes is up too. And as much as we both dislike it, we need him to do so."

Chuck let go of Nate's arm, and reached out a hand to Liam to help him up.

„I'm sorry about Nathaniel's behaviour. He is quite thin-skinned when it comes to Jenny", he explained and aimed his attention to all the others in the room, „we are sorry about this unfortunate action. It is always quite miserable when two young men are in love with the same girl. Always causes some trouble. Please keep enjoying your food and drinks, it's all fine here."

With that he turned around and sat down again, gesturing to Nate and Liam to do the same. They both followed his wish.

„So, we should clarify that no further comments about your states of love for the young girl are going to be discussed. Jenny made her choice, and we all should accept it. Even if one person on this table might not be so happy about it …", Chuck spoke businesslike.

„Now, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is simple, you left out a part of the story, Liam. And I know you said you told her everything, but I have the feeling … well my guts tell me you didn't. There is something missing, and I won't leave before I – sorry – before we know."

Chuck pinned his eyes on Liam. He was still massaging his jaw. Nate sat silent next to Chuck, also focused on every move of the brown haired Brooklyn boy infront of him.

„I really don't know what you're talking off, Chuck. I told Jenny everything. All that Agnes wanted, was me to get to know Jenny and make her fall for me. Nothing else", the boy manifested his confession again.

Nate shook his head in disbelief. „Cut the crap, Parker. Why should Agnes want that? It's pathetic. Make Jenny fall in love – and then? Break her heart? Clearly that wasn't the entire plan."

„I honestly don't know, but yes, that was what she hired me for. If she had more in mind than that, than I don't know what she had planned."

„I'd love to believe you", Chuck replied, „but I can't. According to Jenny and your explanation to her, she offered you three nights … and you could do to her whatever you want …"

Liam gazed ashamed down on the floor. „Yes, that was the deal."

„Quite a payment for only a broken heart. When Jenny tried to built up her fashion line by herself, Agnes burnt her designs the second she found out about it. And now you want to tell me, that she is willing to give her body to you for three nights for a broken heart of Jenny? I doubt that a lot … there is more. And you better start to tell us what … I'm not the most patient person."

„Chuck, I already said that I don't know."

„And I already said that I don't believe you!", Chuck snarled furiously.

Liam sighed and looked over to the two Upper East Side boys. Both looked at him with angry, flashing eyes.

„She sent me a text – the morning after the charity event", he admitted.

Nate and Chuck shared a short look. „Do we have to tease every word out of you, or will you continue talking by yourself?", Chuck retorted harsh.

„The text said to meet up with Jenny in the evening, get her drunk and …", he broke off.

„And WHAT?!", Chuck and Nate exclaimed at the same time.

Liam sighed once more, heavier. „And make my way through with her. Agnes wanted me to swiped Jenny's v-card."

Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ears started to ring, and he went pale.

„Why would she want this?", he barely stammered out.

„It's not all", Liam said silently, „she also wanted me to … to bring some friends, so they could …"

In that moment Nate felt like he was about to faint, also Chuck had the feeling that his interior was spinning. _That bitch had planned to let Jenny get raped – multiple times. Fuck, who would sink so low?_

„I swear, I would have never ever done that to her!", Liam immediately stated. „I already wanted to quit this sick game before that text, but the second I got it … I knew I had to tell Jenny. Even if she wouldn't have broken up with me, I still would have told her. I wanted to come clean …"

„And that's why you didn't tell her about that plan?", Chuck digged deeper.

„No, I was hurt when she confessed that she and Nate … I wanted to tell her, but I just didn't know how anymore. I already didn't know before. I'm not proud of my actions, but I really never meant to hurt her. What are you going to do now? With Agnes?"

Chuck looked around the restaurant, letting his gaze rest on Nate. „We don't know yet, but we'll decide soon."

„Let me know, when you need my help. I have something to make up, and I will do so. I won't say a word to Agnes that you know."

„Good. There is another thing …", Chuck started, causing Liam to cock an eyebrow. „What do you know about a girl called Vanessa? How much is she involved?"

„Well, I heard her name when Agnes talked to her on the phone, but don't know her in person. Or know who she is. I assume that she has something to do with it, but I don't know what. Sorry."

Chuck believed his words. „Thank you. So far we heard all we need to know. Keep it quite. Make Agnes believe everything is working as planned, and that you're still with Jenny. We call you when we need your help."

Chuck and Nate got up, said goodbye and left Liam alone behind.

* * *

Jenny got a phone call from Nate shortly after Chuck and him had talked to Liam. She was glad to hear that they didn't punch him unconscious. Nate only told her that he had revealed another info, but he didn't want to talk about it on the phone.

Now she stood infront of Chuck's penthouse at the Palace. She knocked at the door, only to be greeted shortly after by Chuck. When she entered the room, she recognized that also Blair had attended the meeting. She was quite surprised to see her there.

„Blair? I didn't expect to see you here", she stated.

„Really? You don't think that you can bring that scum down without my help, do you? Let's face it Lil'Humphrey, you need two evil brains for this mission. And as you remember, I told you that I'm on your side."

Jenny smiled thankfully towards the older brunette, and walked over to sit next to Nate. She greeted him with a short kiss, and focused then at the others in the room.

„So, what has turned out of your meeting with Liam? Nate wouldn't tell me on the phone. What else did he say about that plot?", she asked curious.

Chuck and Nate only exchanged a look, both didn't feel comfortable telling Jenny the entire truth. Nevertheless they had too. Chuck decided he would go for it. He gave a short summary over the previous talk. With each word Jenny had more and more the feeling that her world was spinning. Escpecially when Chuck told her about the plan of losing her virginity and that Liam should bring his friends.

Nate had laid his arm around her and tried to comfort her. She was shaking all over her body. He knew this would be hard news for her, and he wished deeply that he could have prevented it for her to know … but she needed to know what Agnes had planned for her. Silent tears had started to fall down her face. He tenderly swiped them away.

„It's ok, Jenny. We won't let anything happen to you. They won't get to you. I promise!", he assured her.

She looked up at him through teary eyes. „It's not that I'm afraid of something happening to me", she sobbed, „I just don't understand how she could do something like that to me. I mean … even if she was mad at me … let me getting raped by strangers? Does she really hate me that much?"

Jenny tried to understand, tried to find a reason for the current situation – but she couldn't. Yes, Agnes and she both hurt eachother, but did she hurt Agnes really so much that she wanted revenge on her with a rape? That was just crazy.

„God only knows what's going on in her crazy mind", Blair snorted coldly. „But trust me, we'll make her pay for that plan. It's one thing to humiliate someone, or play someone … but rape. That's a damn crime! No one would ever sink so low. At least no one from us!"

Chuck shortly shifted on his seat. Remembering his first encounter with Little Humphrey. But he had apologized to her, and they did move on.

„Question is, what are we going to do to make her pay?"

Jenny was never a fan of scheming and manipulation. And she was quite sure she would never become a fan of it, but at this point … she needed to get rid of Agnes. Who knows what she would be capable of after this plan fails.

„Is there a chance to get her out of town?", she asked silently, still snuggled up in Nate's side.

„So you want her totally out of town?", Blair asked back for clearance.

Jenny nodded. „I don't think she will stop if we only teach her a lesson. I mean … she planned to let strangers rape me for whatever reason. If this plan fails … you just said it yourself, only God knows what she is capable of. She will definitly come up with something else."

Blair and Chuck shared a concerned look. There was quite a point in it.

„Maybe we can play Georgina on her", Chuck suggested.

„Hmm, yeah, if her parents are protecting, it could work", Blair replied.

Jenny looked only confused from one to the other and to Nate. „Could anyone please fill me in? It seems like I'm the only one in here not understanding what you're talking about."

Nate took over to inform Jenny about Georgina Sparks and everything that had gone down between her and Serena. Also how they played her to get her send to a boot camp.

„Ok, first of all – I can't believe that Dan didn't tell me a word about it. And second – do you really think it will work?"

„It all depends on her parents and how protective they are. You stayed with them for awhile, so what do you think?", Chuck answered her.

„Well, if we can manage to get her to a massive down fall, that she is a total wreck … yeah, than it would work. Her mother really cares about her. Even though she gives her a lot of play ground. It really needs to be something rough to get her to send Agnes away."

„What do you understand under rough? I assume that a night out drunk doesn't count here, or am I wrong?", Blair stated.

Jenny let out a laugh on that one. „Sure not. After all, Agnes is a model. Her mom really gives her a lot of space. But I guess she clearly would draw the line when hard drugs are concerned."

„So that means, if we could get Agnes to have hard drugs, maybe even close on using them, and her mother would see it – we would have good chances to get her shipped", Blair recaped Jenny's previous assumption.

„Yes, I'm pretty positive about it. She didn't seem to be the sort of a mother who would let go of it", Jenny implied.

Chuck clapped his hands once. „Good then. To arrange a little encounter with Agnes and some chemicals is not a big deal. We just need to figure out when and where, and of course make sure that her mom pops up at the right time."

„And how exactly do you want to get Agnes to meet her fade? I mean it's not like we could just invite her over to a party, Chuck. She clearly would be suspicious then."

„Nathaniel, no one said that we will invite her to party. We'll just arrange the party and make sure that Agnes will be there as well. And I have the perfect person in mind to help us do so …", Chuck replied with an evil smile.

„And who should that be?", Jenny asked irritated, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer, as she somehow felt like she knew the answer already.

„Our dear friend of course … who brought everything in to motion – Liam. He owes you, Jenny. He will invite her to that party. He'll tell her, that he'll be there with you. Ready to swipe your v-card, and that he needs her for help. He will tell her that the drugs are for you, but that he would like to take a bit first with her … or something like that."

„I really like that idea", Blair mentioned. „Maybe we could even bring Vanessa down that night. Nate could invite her over..."

„No, not going to happen!", Nate interrupted her. „Look, whatever Vanessa has to do with it, we'll sort it out and get to her separately. No one of us should be there on the scene."

„I agree with Nathaniel. We'll arrange the party, make sure that some sophomores show up, but no one of us should be there. The possibilty that Agnes back's out is huge."

Blair shook her head. „I don't know. Maybe it's even more appealing to her to come, when she knows that Nate is there as well. Think about it, she wants Liam to swipe Jenny's v-card only to rub it into Nate's face, right? At least that's what I got out of Liam's confession. It's not about Jenny losing her virginity, it's about breaking Nate's heart and making sure that Jenny never gets a shot with him again. What would be better than Nate seeing it with his own eyes?"

They all looked at Blair in amazement. She truly hit a good point with her assumption. Jenny gazed at Nate, who didn't feel well with the current planning.

„Blair, has a good point there. And I would feel way better knowing that you're around, just in case", Jenny admitted.

Nate sighed. He wanted to end this damn game that Agnes had set up. And he wanted to end it fast. So whatever he needed to do to reach that goal, he was willing to do.

„Fine, I'll go. But … in that case, we need a bigger event. No one will believe that I attend a sophomore party. And second … still no Vanessa. We really should sort that out apart from Agnes. And least – I want you guys there as well. So we all can look out for Jenny."

„Sounds like a good plan. All we need is a event where all of it can go down … and then we need to figure out how to set things with Vanessa", Chuck said.

„Don't bother about the last part, I'll deal with it."

They all looked up in surprise to find Serena and Dan standing in the room. Dan was the one who had spoken. He wasn't happy about all the plotting that was going on here, but after everything that Jenny had told him last night, he knew that needed to get done. And he was more than curious which part Vanessa was playing in this sick game.

„I'll deal with Vanessa. She is my friend, and if she has anything to do with all of this – then I'll be the one to punish her."

He looked determined in the eyes of his sister, who was cuddled up to Nate. He couldn't say that he liked this view of his friend and sister, but seeing him being so protective of Jenny made him relax a little. _Maybe she really means way more to him than I expected. And I promised her to give it a try._

„Dan, are you sure you want to do that?", Nate asked him concerned.

„She is my sister, and Vanessa is my friend. If Vanessa is a part of this plot, then yes, I really want to do this. I always thought I knew Vanessa well enough, but I guess … I guess I didn't. Stealing your letter to Jenny, that's already something my old friend would have never done … maybe she would go even worse paths to get you back. But I really hope I'm wrong here." He sighed. Serena took his hand and squeezed it.

„Good then. We'll take care of Agnes, Humphrey will deal with Vanessa", Chuck closed the offical part of the meeting.

„Nate, could I talk to you shortly?", Dan asked.

Nate looked up at him curious. Jenny also gazed over to her brother, wondering what this was all about now. After last nights talk she thought he was fine with them being together. Did he change his mind?

„Sure, let's walk over in the bedroom", he said while getting up.

They made their way over, and closed the door behind them.

„What's going on, Dan?"

Dan didn't know how to bring it up, but he felt he needed to somehow. He ran his fingers to his hair.

„This is not easy, Nate. Look … we're friends, right?"

„Sure, we are", Nate stated promptly, wondering where this conversation would go.

„I know what happened between you and Jenny", he started and made a pause for Nate to follow his words.

„Dan, look..."

„No wait. Let me finish first... I can't say that I'm totally happy about it. She is only five teen, and I … I think she is still to young for such a serious relationship. And I hope it is serious between the two of you and not just a game for you. Nevertheless my sister is happy and she made quite clear last night that she wants to be with you. All I want to say is … don't hurt her again! The second you do, I'll get after you. And yes, we both know you can kick my ass in an instant, but I would still try to get to you as well. I want her to be happy, Nate. Don't play with her."

Nate had listened to every of Dan's words. He was a little pissed that Dan still took him for a player, but otherwise he could understand where Dan was coming from. Jenny was his little sister, and he would always be protective about her. And his past wasn't the best. Clearly Dan would rather see a guy without his past as her boyfriend. If she was his sister, he probably would punch every guy out who was just even looking at her.

„Dan, I get where you're coming from. But I've already told you – I love her. I really do. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I care way too much about her. And about that night … I'd love to say that I regret it or that it was rushed, but I don't feel that way. It would be a lie. We both wanted it, probably more than either of us would admit at that point. I can't change things, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away how I felt about Jenny back when it started. But that was only because I wasn't even sure myself. But know I am sure, more than everything else – I love her. And I want to be with her, just her!"

Dan looked at his friend. He had listened to his words in silence, and was quite amazed by his words.

„Well, good to know. Then I don't think that we'll have a problem with eachother in the future."

He smiled at Nate and was about to turn back to the living room, when Nate held him back.

„I know that you want to deal with Vanessa on your own. But would you mind if I join you when you talk to her? I already tried to apologize when I broke up with her, but I guess I failed back then."

Dan thought about it. He'd rather talk to her on his own. But now that Nate was seeing Jenny, and maybe he was even the reason that Vanessa could have joined Agnes's plot, it wasn't such a bad idea.

„Sure, why not. Maybe she'll admit it when you're there."


	13. Chapter 13

**So here I am with the next chapter. This time the truth will be spoken between old friends – will the friendship last or burst? And how will the revenge look like? Find out while reading and give me your piece of mind to it**

* * *

Dan and Nate had met up to go and see Vanessa at the gallery. Dan didn't feel comfortable with the entire situation and he hoped for that it was all a misunderstanding and his friend had nothing to do with the plot. Nevertheless after the whole „letter affair" he couldn't be so sure anymore. He had to admit that Vanessa had gone off limits there, and why shouldn't she do it again to get what she wanted.

He didn't like to think about it, but she had chosen that path before while Jenny had tried to save their friendship. He'd never thought that he would see the day where his best friend and sister would fight over the same guy, but here they were – both in love with his male best friend. And he was – somehow – now caught in the middle. Although his decision was quite clear, if Vanessa really had plotted against Jenny in such a way, there would be no chance to save their friendship.

„Are you ready?", Nate's question got him out of his thoughts.

„Hmm, yeah, I guess. I'm still not comfortable with all of this. I mean, this is all so crazy. I really hope that Vanessa has nothing to do with it. I know her for years, and so does Jenny. They were like sisters...", he broke up, letting the last words hang.

Nate flinched a little by Dan's last words. He had thought about those two girls quite a lot, and he knew he had messed up.

„Look Dan, I never meant to get inbetween them. I didn't plan it, it just … it just happened. And I'm really sorry for it. Trust me, I wished I could change it, but I can't. I know I messed up here, but I'm trying to fix it. At least somehow."

„I know. It's just crazy that a friendship ends this way. Anyways... let's get inside and find out if she is involved or not", Dan said forceful, opening the door and stepping into his father's gallery.

He walked through the entrance area to the counter of the little coffee bar that was established a few months ago. Vanessa stood behind the counter, placing coffee cups back into their destination. She looked up when she heard him approach.

„Dan, now that is a great surprise. What are you doing here … with Nate?", she asked quite confused when she spotted her ex-boyfriend right behind her best friend.

„We need to talk – now", Dan replied stiff and adamant. He gazed her straight in the eyes, and there was no politeness to be seen in his eyes.

_What the hell is this all about? What's wrong with him?_, she thought. She had never seen him in this state. Deep down inside she hoped for that they didn't know about her alliance with Agnes. But she had the bad feeling they did. Why else should Dan come with Nate to the gallery to talk to her.

„Umm, sure we can", she answered insecure. „You guys want coffee?"

Both declined her offer. „So, what do you want to talk about?"

Dan shared a look with Nate who nodded to go ahead. Dan turned to his friend again. „It's not an easy topic, but we have to talk about it. So I'd like to get straight to the point – do you know Agnes? The girl that helped Jenny with her fashion show."

Vanessa looked in surprise at both of them. _Damn, they know. _„No, I don't know her. I mean, I saw her that night of the show, but no, we never met."

Dan sighed relieved, but Nate couldn't believe her right away. He had trusted her after his return from the Hamptons, only to learn later that she took his letter to Jenny and lied to him the entire time.

„Liam heard the both of you on the phone. Why do you lie?", he only stated sharp. Glaring at her with icy eyes.

Vanessa turned pale. „I … I don't know what you're talking off, Nate", she stammered, „I don't know this Agnes girl."

Nate just snorted. „Please, spare us the part where you play that innocent girl to us. Liam told us everything – and I mean everything! How could you? She is your friend!"

She looked at him unbelievably. „WHAT? Are you totally out of your mind now? I really don't know what you're talking off."

„Nate, let go off it. You heard her. She doesn't know Agnes. Maybe Liam...", Dan didn't get any further as Nate interupted him immediately.

„Liam heard them on the phone. And may I remember you what the plan exactly contained. Would you rather see them succeed?", he asked Dan in disbelief. How could he believe her so fast?

„Of course not, but maybe …", Dan stopped talking when he saw the angry look on Nate's face.

„I don't care what you say, Vanessa. I'm sorry if I hurted you, I really didn't mean too. But going after Jenny in this way. Seriously? Even if you got hurt by us falling for eachother, it doesn't give you the right to do this to her. She is after all still your friend", Nate stated.

„My friend?! My friend!", Vanessa yelled out. „Are you serious?! She is a fuck to me. She went behind my back to get you. Not even giving a fuck whether I was still in love with you or not. That much of a friend she is!"

„Are you fucking kidding me?! All she ever was, was a friend to you. The second she saw how much it hurt you that we were some kind of a couple, was the second she went after you and left me behind! How can you say that she wasn't a friend?", Nate screamed back at her.

„Did you already forget how she humiliated me at the ball? You call that a friend?", Vanessa replied with tears streaming down her face.

„Yes, she did that and I haven't forgotten about it. But she did it out of jealousy and betrayal. YOU went behind HER back to get back with me. You knew about my letter, cos you kept him. Saying nothing to any of us, so dare you to say that she went behind your back when it was the other way around!", Nate sighed.

There was a time when he truly liked this girl infront of him, but now … she only annoyed him and he questioned why he ever fell for her at all.

„Look Vanessa, Jenny fell for me long ago. Even before the both of us met, and I did too. I just didn't know … but the truth is, ever since I kissed her accidently at the Maquerade ball, I was always thinking back to that kiss. I was longing for that kind of kiss. I thought I could have it with you, but I was wrong. And I'm truly sorry about it. When did you join Agnes plot?"

Dan had remained silent, watching the outfall between his two friends. Not sure what to think about it. But hearing Vanessa spit out that Jenny wasn't her friend effected him totally. Could she really be involved to all this? Did she hate Jenny that much by now?

„Vanessa, I'm asking you as a friend – do you have anything to do with Agnes and that plot she is running against Jenny?", he asked her.

Vanessa stood at the counter, tears were still streaming down her face. „Do you really believe I would be able to do something like that? Dan, you're supposed to be my friend, and now your questioning me", she replied desperately.

„Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore!", Dan pointed out. „You just literally yelled at Nate that you don't give a fuck about Jenny. And Liam told us that Agnes is plotting against her, paying him so he would … well, I guess you know what. And he also said that he heard Agnes talking to girl with the exact name like yours. So truth – I don't know what to believe! So you tell me! I want to believe that you have nothing to do with all of this, but your behaviour recently … it speaks a different language."

Dan raised his arms up in despair and ran his hands trough his hair. _When did everything fall apart? I can't believe all the crap happening right now. How could Vanessa do that to Jenny? To me?_

„Dan...", Vanessa only replied through sobs. She started to cry heavier. Dan was about to comfort her, but Nate held him back. Only shaking his head.

„Why did you do it? And when did you join the plot?", he demanded to know.

Vanessa gazed up at him, wiping her tears away. „I loved you, I still do … but you … you only cared about her", she brought out between further sobs. „All I wanted was us being together. But even when you chose me, I could feel that your heart was with her. I mean, you wrote her a fucking love letter. Maybe not exactly a love letter, but close to it."

She wiped further tears away, and went over to a stool to sit down. Collapsing on it.

„You took the time to sit down and write your feelings for her down. Don't remember you ever did that for me, or even took the time to tell me how you felt. I was jealous – that's why I kept the letter. I wanted you back, and I felt that … I thought if Jenny was with someone else than you would let go of her..."

Vanessa sighed, Nate only stood stiff in his place. Dan was the only one to move. He walked towards the table Vanessa was sitting on, and sat down next to her.

„Wait a second – does that mean that you started the entire plot? It wasn't Agnes idea?", he asked dumbfounded.

Vanessa's eyes were puffy, new tears started to built up. She gazed up, looking Dan straight in the eyes and nodded her head. Dan was totally taken aback by those new facts. He always thought that Agnes was behind everything, but Vanessa.

„How...how could you?", he questioned baffled.

Vanessa wiped a strand of hair out of her sight. She straightened up a little, preparing herself for the confession she had to make.

„I'm sorry, but I didn't see any other way. I thought if Jenny was with someone else, Nate and I could be together again. I remembered Jenny talking about Agnes all the time after she returned. I don't know why I called her, but I did. She was the only one that came to my mind to help me. I mean, I couldn't have asked Blair for help, or? Anyways... I called Agnes and asked her to help me. And that's how it started. She said she knew a guy that Jenny surely would fell for, so I agreed to it."

„And that's it?", Nate asked angry and in disbelief. „There must be more to it. Agnes wouldn't just help you out of gentleness. What was in for her?"

Vanessa shook her head. „She really didn't demand anything from me. She said she would help me. She contacted Liam, told him about Jenny and he went for her after the Snowflake ball. Distracting her from you. Nothing else … it just didn't go exactly the way I wished", she admitted to him.

„Yeah, due to the fact that I broke up with you", Nate replied dryly. „What about the fact that Liam should sleep with her? You haven't mentioned that part yet. Was it Agnes or your idea?"

She went pale again. Vanessa had hoped that Liam didn't tell that part of the plan, but obviously he came totally clean and they knew it all. There was no way she could talk herself out of it any longer.

„It was Agnes", she answered silently. „She thought if he would … she thought you wouldn't be interested in her any longer if Liam would..."

„Fuck her!", Nate finished her sentence enraged, glaring at her.

Vanessa could only nod. Dan wished he hadn't heard anything of the current conversation. This was just too crazy for him.

„And you went along with it?", he managed to ask her. „You had no problem with him … you know what."

She gazed ashamed down to the floor.

„Wow, what a great friend you are. Not even giving a fuck if the little sister of your best friend gets raped. With you as a friend, he clearly don't need an enemy", Nate interjected sarcastically.

Vanessa's head shot up, her eyes wide open in shock. „What? NO, I would never … it was never ...", she began. Looking over to Dan, who had lowered his head.

„Dan, I would never. Yes, I asked Agnes for help. And yes, I agreed that Liam should get to Jenny and try to seduce her. But I made clear that if she doesn't want to be with him, he should back off. There was never the plan of getting her raped! I swear it! I wouldn't do that to her. Not ever!", she pleaded.

Dan couldn't take it any longer. Non of all this. He got up from his stool and walked over to Nate, who was still standing next to the counter. He shared a short look with him, before he turned around again to face his old friend from back in the days.

„I … I don't know what to think or say … this entire situation right now … it's just too much. All I know is that somebody is trying to hurt my sister. I don't care if it's Agnes or you – but I do care about Jenny. I need to be sure that she is save and nothing happens to her."

He sighed deeply. „I can't believe that you started this … because of jealousy. I'm sorry that things with Nate didn't turn out the way you wanted. But when you realized that he wanted to be with Jenny, and she wanted to be with him – that's when you should have backed off and just let them be."

Vanessa looked at her friend in disbelief and anger. „Are you serious? Weren't you the first to punch Nate when you found out about them?"

„Yes, and I was wrong then. I didn't want to see how happy he makes her, and that he really cares about her. I still saw my little sister. I forgot that she had grown up within time. I know I can't keep her from the world forever. So I'd rather see her face it with Nate by her side than alone. What so ever … what you have done, it's totally out of line. I can't forget about it or push it aside. I guess it's best when we have a clean cut here. This friendship is over, Vanessa. I don't want you to come to our place anymore or contact me in any way. I can't tell you to quit here, but I would suggest that you try to find a new job."

Dan turned around again, but this time to head for the door. Nate followed him right away, not even saying goodbye to his former girlfriend.

„You can't be serious about this!", she yelled after them. „I do one mistake and you throw me out of your life. Dan, we are friends! We have always been there for eachother. I did a mistake out of love. You've done that before as well."

„Jenny was your friend as well, and you had no problem throwing her under the bus to get what you want! You made me choose, and it should have been clear to you that I would choose my sister. I forgave you that you lied to Nate and her, and that you stole the letter … but this is a different number."

Dan said those words while walking out, not even turning around to his former best friend. This friendship was past. He'd never thought it would end this way, but to his sadness it did.

_**Spotted: Golden boy and Lonely boy exiting the Brooklyn gallery of Lonely boy's father together. Leaving a shattered V behind. Looks like Golden boy drew a final line under this relationship, but why did Lonely boy accompany him? Is Brooklyn's finest friendship also at an end? XOXO**_

* * *

Liam stood nervous in the elevator. He wanted to help to bring things with Agnes to an end, but now that he was on his way into the cave of the lions, he wasn't so sure anymore. It started to freak him out. He barely had something to do with the Upper Eastsiders that he would meet now, but he clearly had heard of them.

He entered the Waldorf apartment when the elevator came to a stop. He walked into the hallway, only to realize that Blair and Chuck were already waiting for him.

„Nice, on time. At least you keep your word, Parker", Blair snorted snotty.

Liam only rolled his eyes. „I said I would come and help you. No need to worry."

„I'm not worrying, I'm only concerned about a friend of mine", she replied.

„A friend of yours?", Liam let out a laugh. „Sorry, I must have missed the part where Jenny and you became best friends. From her saying you never really liked her."

Blair shot him a look and got up from the couch. „She is seeing one of my best friends. And yes, we had our fights, but that doesn't change the fact that I do help her in a moment of need. But mostly … you don't know me. So you better be careful when chosing your words, Brooklyn boy."

„Could we please get to the main reason why we're here. I don't like to waste my time for nonsense", Chuck stated.

„Of course, sorry Chuck", Blair turned towards him. „Shall I, or do you like to explain the plan?"

„Your house, your pleasure", he said charming to her.

„Fine then", she turned back to Liam and pointed towards the couch for him to sit. „You'd might like to take a seat. Anything to drink?"

„No thanks, I'm fine", he answered while taking his place.

„Good, then we should start. As you know we want to bring Agnes down. And from what Chuck told me, you haven't said a word to her that we know about her plot, right?"

Liam only nodded.

„Brilliant. So, here is how we are going to take her down. Jenny wants her out of town, for understandable reasons. To achieve that, we need your help. I guess you already know that there will be an opening gala for the new season at the American Ballet Academy. After all, your mother spends quite some time with her boyfriend and your close on moving here. So I assume they were invited."

„I don't know, but yeah, could be. Why do you want to know", Liam asked Blair confused, not understanding where she was going to.

„Well, simple answer. We'll use that gala to end it all. I want you to invite Jenny, she will say yes. Next to it, you will also invite Agnes to the gala. Tell her that you plan on going through with her plan that night, but you would need her help to succeed. Not by seducing Jenny, but to make sure that Nate walks in on the two of you on time. He'll be there with me. It will make it way more attractive for Agnes to come."

„I don't know, Blair. Why should Agnes go there? Only because Nate is there, or because I say I need her help? Don't think that is going to happen."

„It will happen", Chuck countered. „Look, she wants Jenny to lose Nate forever, at least that's what we assume. Surely that's why she wanted you to bring your friends. Anyways … it will be attractive to her as she would be able to see Nate's and Jenny's face when it all comes to the show down."

„Exactly. Just tell her, that you have planed to use some cocaine with Jenny, to get better to her. Make it look even worse for Nate. But you're sure that Jenny won't join in, and that's why you need her help when you're alone with Jenny. We will make sure that nobody gets into the room, except for Agnes's mom – of course", Blair explained.

Liam only looked in confusion at his school mates. „Sorry, but I can't follow you. Why should Agnes mother bother about Jenny taking drugs with me?"

„Good question, you have to make sure that Agnes will use some too. When Agnes gets into the room, Jenny will act as she already took some and is totally high. That's when you tell Agnes that you'd like to have fun with her as well. Remember, she still owes you two nights. Tell her that after you made it with Jenny, you want the second time with her. But before you place your hands on Jenny, you want her to use some. The moment she does, we guide her mom in. All she will see, is her daughter taking drugs."

„Blair, I don't know. I don't think this will work", Liam said skeptical.

„Trust me, it will work. Nate and Jenny have a public encounter ...", she couldn't get any further with her explanation, as all three mobiles of theirs started to buzz. Announcing a new message.

_**Spotted: In the yard of Constance and St. Jude's Golden boy and Little J are having a massive fight, or shall I better call it a war. Little J calls out Golden boy for getting back together with V after everything she has done to them and giving up on her. Chasing after the girl now that she is seeing someone new, wasn't the smartest move for N. Nothing had been solved the night, in fact everything went down the river. Little J leaves N behind in the yard, and moves on for good. But will he stop fighting for her?**_

„Perfect, phase one accomplished", Blair said after reading the latest Gossip Girl blast. „so where were we? Oh yeah, as you can see, Nate and Jenny are officially on non speaking terms, or better – Jenny left him behind for public. Makes it easier for you to get Agnes believe your words. To assure that Nate stops fighting for Jenny, Agnes will do whatever it takes. Knowing that both are at the gala, and that Nate could catch Jenny and you in action – that is something she definitly doesn't want to miss."

Chuck got up from his chair. „All you have to do is call her. Tell her you need her at the gala. First to assure that Nate walks in on you, and second to help you to drug Jenny. When she gets into the room, tell her you want your second payment but before she has to use some too. The rest is on us. You think you can do that?"

Liam sighed. He still wasn't comfortable with the entire plan, but he promised to help Jenny and he would.

„Yes, I think I can. I call her tonight, ok? Just one more question – where do I get the coke from? I don't do drugs."

„Don't worry. We got that covered. I'm Chuck Bass, remember?", Chuck replied dryly.

_Of course, you have that covered. Like anything else,_ Liam thought. Still not feeling smooth with the plan they have brought up.

„Fine. Are we going to meet up before the gala? Or how will you hand it over to me?"

„Jenny will have it", Blair answered. „We will hand it over to her during the gala. When we know that everything is save and set up. You will let her know when Agnes has arrived, and she will let us know. From that moment on it's game on."

„What will happen to Agnes after it? You said that Jenny wants her out of town."

„Nothing for you to know. We will have a little chat with her mom and suggest to her what would be best for Agnes. Being a model can be though, so no wonder that she acts out, right? Anyways … just keep sticking to the plan and we're all fine."

Liam nodded. „I'll let you know when the call is done. What about that Vanessa girl?"

Chuck and Blair both let out a laugh. „Nothing to worry about, it's done. Dan took care of it."

„Dan?", Liam let out in huge surprise.

„Yes, he didn't punish her the way we would, but well … didn't Jenny tell you about her?", Blair asked.

Liam tried to remember all their conversations, but he couldn't recall a girl with that name. „I don't think so."

„Vanessa is Dan's best friend. Used to be Jenny's friend as well, until she played her to get Nate back."

Liam's eyes widened on those news. „Wait a second, she was with Nate when I met Jenny. We talked about her, but Jenny never used her name. She has curled hair, right? Why is she going against Jenny? To get Nate back?"

„Exactly, but actually she was the reason for the entire plot. She was so concerned that Nate could leave her for Jenny, that she believed in if Jenny would be with someone else that Nate's love for her would vanish. Silly girl. Everyone knows that's when feelings grow even stronger. There is a reason why they say: you don't know what you've got til it's gone."

Blair took a sip from her champagne glass.

„Nevertheless, Dan ended his friendship to that girl and made pretty clear for her to leave the Humphrey's alone. We don't have to worry about her. Just focus on Agnes and everything will be fine then. If everything works as planed, we may even forget that you joined this plan of those two bitches. That could make your life at St. Jude's a bit better."

„I said I'll help. That's what I will do. I owe Jenny. And I know that you guys rule the school, but after everything is over I won't cross any of your paths anymore. Promise."

Chuck stood with his whiskey glass at the window. „In that case, I think everything was said that needed to be said."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's about time to bring things nearly to an end (another Chapter/Epilogue will follow). But for the main story - this is it. I really hope you enjoyed it. Would be nice if you let me know. Could help me on my decision to start a new fic :)**

* * *

The limo pulled up to the building of the American Ballet Academy. Nate looked out of the window, watching the visitors approaching the building. Ready to celebrate the opening gala. He had put on his tux, and picked up Blair earlier the night. Still feeling insecure when it came to the plan they had set up for Agnes. He'd rather like to sit next to Jenny now, anywhere else but here.

„Nate! Are you even listening to anything I've been saying?", Blair got him out of his thoughts.

„Umm, sorry, Blair. I just … I was just thinking about something. What did you say?", he retorted ashamed and gazed over to her.

Blair snorted shortly. „I said, that you need to stay calm. Nate, I know you're not happy with the entire situation, especially with the fact that Jenny is now with Liam. But if we want to get rid of Agnes we have to stick to the plan. And that includes you aswell. So, be a gentlemen now, and help me out of the limo. We're there."

The door was opened, and Nate stepped out into another NY event night. He stood next to the limo and held out his hand to help Blair exiting the limo. Flashlights popped up everywhere around them.

They walked up the red carpet towards the entrance, smiling at everyone standing at the side. It felt weird to Nate walking to the event with one of his ex-girlfriends, but she was right. They needed to end the game, and tonight they would.

Inside the huge hallway of the theater, they spotted Chuck standing at the bar. They made their way over to him. He greeted them with a short nod, and downed his whiskey.

„Nice arrival. The press was really on to you. Jenny and Liam are over there, talking to Lily and Eric", he pointed to the right.

Nate gazed over, taking in the beautiful sight of his real girlfriend. He wished he could walk over and just grab and kiss her, but he had to resist that urge. Now wasn't the time.

_**Spotted: what do we have here? Looks like the opening gala of the ABA will become TNT! Earlier tonight Little J arrived with her Brooklyn babe, and now the very own Queen B attended the event with no other than Golden boy Nate Archibald. I clearly didn't see that reunion coming. Wonder which other surprises the night will hold for us.**_

They all looked at the resent Gossip Girl blast.

„This is a night that she clearly will never forget", Blair stated. „But at least her blasts are helpful to keep Agnes in the dark. Is that bitch already here?"

Chuck placed his whiskey glass down at the bar. „Yes, she arrived shortly before the two of you. Liam kept his word. I only saw her for a few seconds, she vanished somewhere unseen straight after she came in. Guess she doesn't want to be seen by Jenny. Anyways... the bar room next to the wardrobe is empty and set up for everything", he explained.

„You have shut down an entire bar room for it? How did you manage that? It's the opening gala tonight", Nate asked impressed by his best friends actions.

Chuck only chuckled at his comment. „My dear Nathaniel, always remember – I'm Chuck Bass!"

Nate could only laugh over his words. „You truly are. I need a drink to stand all this. You guys want anything?"

Blair and Chuck both declined. Instead they put their interest over to the young blond, which stood just a few meters away from them.

* * *

„You really look amazing together", Lily said one more time, while smiling at Jenny and Liam.

Jenny blushed, and Liam only waved it off.

„You're to kind, Mrs. Bass. But it's all Jenny's work. With a girl that beautiful as her at your side, you only can look good", he said charming.

Lily laughed. „Well, I won't disagree with you on that. You better watch out Jenny, a boy that charming like him is quite wanted. Hold on to him", she winked at Jenny.

Jenny gave her a small smile, and flinched a little from Liam, who tried to take her closer into his arms. As much as she tried to behave normal next to him, she couldn't forget that he had lied to her and was a part of Agnes plan. Her gaze shortly flew over to Nate. He stood at the bar, talking to Blair and Chuck. She'd rather would be in his arms now. Their eyes shortly looked, and he nodded slightly. Reassuring her that he was there for her.

„...and trust me, I don't plan to let her go."

Liam's words snapped her out of her thoughts. Eric changed a concerned look with her. He knew that Jenny had made her decision for Nate, and that they were more than just friends. He was quite surprised when Jenny showed up with Liam on her arm. She could only give him a short „It's okay" as explanation so far.

Her phone buzzed.

„Sorry, this is dad. I have to take this. Excuse me shortly."

She stepped a bit aside and picked up the phone.

„_Time to get ready to play, Little J. Come over to the bar, order two drinks for Liam and you. When walking away, Chuck will pass you the coke. The room is set up and empty. Tell Liam to put Agnes in motion."_

„Alright, B. I'll be there in five."

She hung up the phone and tossed it pack into her purse. She approached the tiny group of Lily, Eric and Liam with a smile.

„Babe, I'm gonna get us some drinks. You want anything specific?", she asked sweetly.

„No, I'm fine with whatever you bring", Liam answered with a curious look in his eyes.

„Fine. Oh, and don't forget – you wanted to call your cousin. Maybe you should do it now, before the show starts", she dropped a hint at him, just to spun around and leave for the bar.

Liam understood right away. Now the game would start. He searched for his phone.

„Mrs. Bass, Eric, it was nice to meet you. Would you kindly excuse me, Jenny is right – I wanted to call my cousin before the show. She is a huge ballet fan, and I promised to call her before and after the show to tell her everything about it", he rolled his eyes a little, but still having a smile on his face.

Lily laughed once more. „Then you clearly shouldn't let her wait. Although I'm quite sure you'd rather swap places with her right now."

„True words to that, Mrs. Bass." Liam turned around and walked to a quieter area of the hallway. He pulled up his contacts, and called Agnes number.

„_Hey handsome. You got some news for me? So far this party is damn boring."_

„It will get better now. Archibald did arrive. Party is starting now. There is an empty bar room, next to the wardrobe. I'll lead Jenny there. We meet there in 30, don't think she will join me doing drugs right away. I need your help then. Make sure that Nate walks in on time."

„_That finally sounds like fun. Don't worry about Nate. I'll make sure that he will save his little angel, although … she won't be an angel then anymore."_

Liam could hear her devilish laughter through the phone, it made him sick to the bones. He started to wonder why he ever agreed to this game. What was so special about Agnes that he joined it? Now seeing the real Agnes, she only disgusted him.

He cut off the phone line, and searched the hallway for Jenny. She still stood at the bar, Nate only a few inches away from her. Although they both had their backs to eachother, not even talking, he hated to see them together. Liam knew he had lost her to him, but nevertheless he still loved her. And that made it even worse.

* * *

Jenny was waiting for the drinks. She could feel Nate's presence behind her, causing goosebumps all over her arms. All she wanted was to turn around, melt into his arms and his lips. Not caring what people would say or think.

But she had to keep up the charade, at least for now. Later this night, when everything was over, she could finally really be with Nate.

„Miss, your drinks", the bartender said, and placed the two cocktails infront of her.

She thanked him shortly, and turned around to get back to Liam. Only to crash straight into Chuck. She managed to keep a hold of the drinks, and not spill anything over him or herself.

„Sorry, Little J. Didn't see you there", Chuck only stated, and gave her a hand to help her steady herself. While doing so, he smoothly handed a small pouch over to her.

Jenny gripped it, and placed it under her cocktail glass. „No problem, Chuck. Nothing has happend", she replied to his apology, and went on her way.

She approached Liam, and handed him the glass and the pouch. He took it from her, and with a smooth gesture the pouch went straight into his jacket.

„I think we should find a quieter place to talk, or?", he suggested and gestured into the direction of the bar room.

„Sounds good to me."

* * *

Nate was on his way towards the restrooms when a young brunette stepped in his way.

„Well, hello Mr. Archibald. You don't seem to be to happy. Is Blair not giving you as much fun as Jenny used to do?", she snapped at him.

Nate's eyes narrowed, when he gazed down at her.

„Agnes, if I recall right", he retorted sharply.

„The one and only", she replied sweetly. „Look, I know we ain't friends, or anything in that direction. But there is something you really should know."

„I don't think that you have anything to say to me that I would be interested in."

„Oh trust me, you really want to hear this, or better – see it."

Nate let out a short laugh. „I doubt that a lot. Now would you excuse me, I have better things to do than talking to you."

He tried to walk past her, but Agnes stepped right in his way again.

„If you really care about Jenny, you'd better walk in the bar room next to the wardrobe in round about 30 minutes. Why you should do that? Just let me say so, a good friend gave me a hint that the also sweet Liam isn't as sweet as you think he is. Obviously he had some encounters with drugs in the past, and he plans on another encounter tonight – only exception is: this time he wants Jenny to fly just as high as he always does."

Nate observed the girl infront of him. Their plan was working way better than he thought. She really enjoyed to fuel the infos into his face.

„Why should I believe one word you say? Let's face it, you don't like Jenny at all. You burned her designs. You would..."

„I may have had my fight with her, but nevertheless – I don't want her to get hurt. It's your decision whether you want to believe me or not. But if I were you, I'd go into that bar", she interrupted him, spun around and left him standing on his own.

Nate had to calm himself down, as he was close on breaking out laughing as hell. This girl was so crazy. Trying to make him believe she would care about Jenny – how hilarious. He fumbled his phone out of his jacket and sent a text to Chuck.

**Plan is working just fine. Now it's J's and your turn to get things totally done.**

* * *

Liam had led Jenny into the empty bar room. It was a small room, it reminded Jenny a bit of a taller corridor. On the left side were six lounges with tables infront, on the right side was a long counter with several stools. Both areas were seperated from eachother with a small gangway inbetween. The bar was old styled, a lot of wood. While the lounge areas were more modern. Although the styles were mixed, it fitted the room just right.

Jenny walked over to the bar and placed her cocktail down. She took place on of the stools, looking over to Liam.

„So, we should set everything up for Agnes. Place some of the coke on the counter, so it looks like as we used already. When should she be here?"

„In about 15 minutes", Liam replied and walked over to her. „She just texted me that she is now going to talk to Nate. Then she'll come over. Are you sure you want to do all this?"

Jenny looked at him a little annoyed. „Yes, I have too. Look Liam, I know you didn't want any of this to happen, but she started it. And I will end it tonight. Even if you would have backed out, she would try something else to hurt me. I need her out of town, and this is the only way. Whether you like it or not."

He sighed. „It just sounds a little drastic to me."

Jenny snorted at his comment. „And getting me raped by your friends is what? Romantic?"

He flinched by her words. Gazing down on the counter, where he just placed a bit of the coke. „Of course not", he stammered. „You're right, it's probably the only way how you get your freedom."

His phone buzzed. „She is coming in. So start the acting."

Jenny got up from her stool, and took her drink. She went a little more into the back of the bar, while Liam remained in front. Not close after the door got open. Jenny started to twist and turn around herself, giggling and singing some stupid song.

Agnes shut the door down and walked straight over to Liam. Looking the entire time at Jenny.

„Looks like she is in a good mood. Did she took coke? I thought you'd need help with it?", she questioned Liam a bit perplex.

„I thought so too, but it was easier to convince her as I thought. Looks like there is a bad girl inside of her that urgently wanted to have fun. Whatever... Agnes, there is something else I need to discuss with you", he got to the point of the plan.

Agnes turned her gaze over to Liam. Eyeing him curiously. „Dare you to tell me that you back out! Archibald should soon be here!"

„I'm not backing out. But I want my second payment tonight. I want you to use with me too,, and after I made Jenny become a real woman – I want to fuck you. Right here, right on this counter."

Agnes was taken aback by his request. She only thought that this night was about to bring Jenny down, not that Liam would ask for his second night.

„Why don't we first seperate Archibald and that bitch, and then we see how things go further", she avoided a straight answer.

Liam stepped a bit aside to give her a clear view of the counter behind him, where he had pulled up two lines of coke for her.

„Well, I guess then we have a problem", he only stated. „If you don't agree to my terms, and may I remind you that you were the one saying I could do to you whatever I want, then I guess I won't fulfill my job. Your decision."

Agnes starred at him in disbelief and anger. „Liam, are you fucking kidding me? Nate is on his way! We made clear that you would fuck that bitch tonight! And now you're negotiating with me about your damn payment."

Liam stayed calm. He gazed over to Jenny, who was swinging in her beautiful blue dress from side to side still singing some song.

„Agnes, it's your choice. I made myself clear. Use the coke now, and we fuck right after I fucked Jenny's brain out or let it be, but then nothing will happen here tonight at all. And may I remind you also how damn good I am in screwing. You really want to miss out on Nate's face when I'm all over her, thrusting and penetrating hard into her?", Liam questioned while looking straight at her, cocking an eyebrow.

She gazed over to the young blond and back to him. „Fine! Let's do this. And let's do this quick. Archibald should be here soon", she commanded when she looked at her watch.

Agnes turned to the counter, and took the rolled ten dollar bill from Liam. Jenny had stopped in her movements, and watched over to Liam, who shortly exchanged a look with her.

Agnes was about to sniff the first line, when the door got open. She thought it would be Nate, to early, but instead she gazed straight into the face of her mother.

„Agnes Andrews!", Mrs. Andrews shouted out. „What the hell are you doing there?!"

Agnes went pale and was so shocked that she let the bill fall out of her hand. „Mom? What … what are you doing here?", she stammered.

„What I am doing here? The question is what the hell are you doing here! You told me you would go to a friend's house, and now I find you using drugs. Are you kidding me?", Mrs. Andrews yelled out displeased. „I tought you better than that, young girl. Thank god, your friends were so concerned about you, that they called me."

Agnes tried to comprehend the entire situation, but couldn't tie the strings. She was still to shocked to see her mother here.

„What friends? Who called you?", she barely managed to ask.

„I did", said a sharp voice behind her mother. Blair stepped out of Mrs. Andrews shadow and into the room. Followed by Chuck and Nate, who went straight over to Jenny.

„You know Agnes, we were quite concerned about your latest behaviour", Blair started explaining mawkish. „We've seen how friends of ours stumbled in life while using drugs. And we really don't want that to happen to you. So we contacted your mother, had a little chat with her … and I think we found just the right solution for this situation."

Agnes didn't know anymore what to think. Her gaze went from one person to the other, until it finally dawned her.

„YOU SET ME UP! You damn bitches set me up! Mom, I swear, I would never do this!", she pleaded towards her mother. „They did this to me. Don't believe a word they say, they only want to play me."

Jenny snuggled into Nate's embrace, looking at the crying girl at the counter which used to be her friend. She should feel sorry for her, but she couldn't. Agnes wanted her to get raped, sending her into a catholic bootcamp wouldn't be so worse.

„STOP IT! I've trusted you way too long, young lady. I gave you so many free space with your model career. Let's face it, it wasn't good for you. And neither one of these young adults had a gun to your head when I walked in and you were about to sniff that stuff. Enough is enough! We'll go home now, and as soon as we are there you'll pack up your clothes and we'll bring you to your new school first thing in the morning. This city and mostly the surroundings of the fashion industry don't do you good. It's over!", Mrs. Andrews said vigorous.

She took two steps forward, and grabbed Agnes by the arm. „You should be lucky that your friends care about you, Agnes."

With those words she dragged her with her out of the room. Liam sat down on the next stool to him, happy that the game was finally over.

„Well, I would say that just went perfect. Nice work Brooklyn. How about some champagne? To celebrate", Blair asked in the round.

„Go ahead with the champagne, I'd prefer a scotch, if you don't mind", Chuck replied dryly.

Blair only rolled her eyes. „Whatever you want. You guys coming?"

Jenny got out of Nate's arms, walking towards the counter. „Could you just give us some time? We'll be right out", she answered.

„Sure, we'll be at the bar outside. Join us whenever you're ready", Blair countered her nice.

Jenny placed her cocktail glass once more on the bar. She looked then over to Liam.

„Thank you for your help. I truly appreciate it. I know it wasn't easy for you, but you must believe in that you did the right thing. She wouldn't have ended her vendetta against me just because you ask her too. It may seem harsh, but sending her off, is way nicer then I would have ended up if her plan would have succeeded."

Liam nodded at her. „I know. And again, I'm sorry that I joined her plot in the beginning. I know it will take time for you to forgive me, but I hope you can one day. And maybe … maybe we can become friends again. I would hate myself if I lost you as a friend for good. I really never meant to hurt you."

He stood up from the stool. Reached forward and hugged her shortly. „I wish both of you the best of luck and joy. You belong to eachother. Sorry that I tried to mess it up."

He held his hand out to Nate. They shortly shook it, and Liam left the room.

„So it's over, I guess", Jenny stated.

Nate smiled at her and moved closer. „Yes, it's finally over."

He took her hands and intertwined their fingers. Leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, looking straight into her incredible blue eyes.

„And what now? What do you want to do now, Mr. Archibald?", she asked playfully, while smirking at him.

„Hmm, I'd suggest we shortly walk over to our friends and celebrate a little with them. And then we head fast over to my place where we celebrate all on our own", he replied to her questions, adding huskily, „and hopefully without any of this disturbing clothes between us."

„Mr. Archibald! This is not very gentlemen like. I'm not one of those girls!", she replied indignant.

He laughed. „No, you're right – you're not one of those girls. You are my girl! And we both know that you like it when I make you moan", he said with a bright smirk on his face.

„Can we just skip the bar and go straight home?"

„Is someone getting impatient here? No need to worry, from today on I never ever let go of you again."

Not giving her the slightest chance for a reply Nate kissed her forcefully as there was no tomorrow.


End file.
